Greying world
by jkelly1251
Summary: Lucifer having his grace drain turns out to be the worse now Lucifer true power is revealed and the heroes have to deal with but not the way anyone was expecting plus now new evils were created powers beyond anything change every dimension
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Devil Return to glory **Chapter Text**

Lucifer is still singing loudly and badly. Rowena is still sitting at the table. She has her fingertips to her temple. She is obviously frustrated as she assembles a hex bag.]  
LUCIFER (still singing)  
I bet my money on the bob-tail nag. Somebody bet on the gray! One more time! (laughing)  
[Lucifer sees that Rowena is able to ignore him, so he changes tactics.]  
Hey, come on, Red. I'm just trying to have a good time with you. Like last time. You remember that? When I surprised you at your hotel room? Oh. I mean, I even wanted you to put up a fight. I wanted a little bit of a tussle, but...you froze.  
[Rowena is obviously distressed, forced to listen and relive those terrible memories.]  
LUCIFER (seeing her distress)  
You choked. So I choked ya. What was that like, burning to death? You know, I can't get that smell out of my nose, that ashy reek of burnt up the ginger ass! (laughing)  
[Rowena finally loses her cool and runs over to him in anger. She yanks his head up by his hair.]  
ROWENA  
Shut your mouth! -Oh! Do you want to get inside my head, twist the knife? Two can play that game. Do you know what your grace is making possible right now? The heartfelt family reunion of Sam, Dean, Cas, Mary, and your very own son Jack. That's right. Your wee boy's over there, and he'll be so glad to see his three fathers. Of course, as far as he's concerned, they are his father. And you? You're nothing to him. Or me. Or anyone now. Nothing.  
[Behind Lucifer's back the magical cords binding him to begin to falter. He stares at the rift in front of him. In a burst of anger, he breaks the bonds holding him, rises to his feet and grabs Rowena by the throat. Lucifer's eyes are glowing red.]  
LUCIFER  
Ah, Red. You shouldn't have made me mad. Step into my office.  
[Rowena is gasping and choking, her feet off the ground. With his powers he propels them across the room, slamming Rowena into a wall. He wipes a hand across the cut in his throat, healing it.]  
UCIFER  
You know...you and Gabe, you kicked me when I was down. I didn't have any fight. I didn't have anything to live for. But you, you, you gave me something to fight for again. My boy. So for that, I'm going to be quick.  
ROWENA (barely gasping the word)  
Def  
Lucifer snaps her neck

Rowena crumbles

Lucifer grabs her body and drags her to the grace container  
Lucifer hmm this could still be helpful  
Rowena's neck pops back into place  
Lucifer No you don't Lucifer snaps her neck again  
Lucifer Disappears and Reappears with the Magic chains  
Lucifer slaps them on Her and then breaks her neck again Okay Now to strengthen them Lucifer traces the runes and nods Okay  
Lucifer leans down and sucks some of the grace back up  
Lucifer shakes at this his eyes glow a little brighter good  
Lucifer breaks her neck again right as her eyes were about to open  
Lucifer grabs the chains and increases their bindings  
Lucifer good this will hold her for at least a day all I need  
Lucifer goes looking in the bunker fridge and cupboard's for vials  
Lucifer finds ten hmm Good  
Lucifer walks into the war room right as Rowena's neck heals  
Lucifer walks over and snaps her neck again  
The portal is fizzling out  
Lucifer opens the vials and draining them grace into the vials  
Lucifer nods and goes into Sam room a grabs a bag okay he puts the vials into the bag  
Lucifer walks out with the bag on his back and lifts Rowena up and disappears

Hell  
Lucifer appears in the room Rowena was in when she tried to slam him back into the cage  
Rowena neck slowly healing  
Lucifer drops her painfully breaking a few of her bones  
Lucifer looks around seeing the doors still lock when he locked it  
Lucifer sees the witch-catcher on the ground grabs it and returns to Rowena  
Rowena's arms were healed and her neck was back in place  
Lucifer smirks reach down and slap the witch-catcher on Rowena  
Rowena's eyes snap open right as the catcher is in place  
Rowena eyes wide knowing what this is  
Rowena NO NO NO  
Lucifer Laughs yes my bitch you know what I can do now  
Rowena The Winchesters  
Lucifer trap in that world  
Rowena what do you want  
Lucifer I want you to do a spell that will heal my grace and give more power than before plus giving me Abilities I never had before  
Rowena oh god  
Lucifer is there a spell  
Rowena yes it will give you all that plus upgrade you beyond what you are you be beyond archangel  
Lucifer what will I be  
Rowena, I I don't know the spell would only work on someone of high power  
Lucifer Great what do we need  
Rowena Gives him a list of Ingredients  
Lucifer grabs the catcher okay Now Rowena I order to do everything I say Not to tell anyone without my permission and Never do anything that will disrupt my orders consciously or subconscious nor will you do anything to harm my orders or me  
Rowena thinking Crap if he didn't order that I could have made him weaker  
Lucifer okay is that everything to do with the spell  
Rowena No because of the spell your powers will be super great so in order to limit it the spell made it so what is fated can't be changed  
Lucifer so the darkness will still be released  
Rowena you being trap in another world  
Lucifer so I can go back to after I escape not before cool there is so much I can do with that so that is of no consequences what else  
Rowena, you would be bound to creation  
Lucifer done  
Rowena since you new you have to pick what your weakness are  
Lucifer okay that will be easy as well  
Rowena you would get to choose 35 different powers  
Lucifer That is great  
Rowena, Finally it is permanent  
Lucifer great let's do it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lucifer new power

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

**Chapter Text**

Lucifer sits on the throne of hell  
MY DEMONS  
A demon Sir  
Lucifer half of you gather everything on this list  
Lucifer Appear at the gate of hell in Wyoming GO  
Half of the demons leave  
Lucifer the rest of you gather a soul and bring them to the same Location  
The demons sir  
they disappear as well  
Rowena gulps after they leave  
Lucifer yes I will have a billion souls which is equal to twenty percent of god full power  
Rowena thinking to wait twenty oh god he knew it wouldn't work oh her  
Rowena kneeling on the ground at his feet  
Lucifer well now to get a container big enough  
Lucifer grabbing Rowena and Appearing in the field ( Think Season 13 episode 2)  
Lucifer Stay bitch do nothing until I return  
Rowena freezes  
Lucifer appears and grabs a 10 feet wide and long and deep Refrigerator  
Lucifer appears with the Refrigerator and lays it down  
Rowena finally breathes in  
Lucifer gasping places the fridge down Lucifer hands Rowena the grace to sacrifice to begin the spell  
Lucifer Place the runes on me  
Rowena with an angel blade cuts into Lucifer placing the runes on him  
Lucifer smiles well now we wait  
Demons appearing left and right dropping off the supplies for the spell  
Lucifer smirks leave until I return  
Rowena stands preparing the spell  
Lucifer Great  
Rowena the powers you want  
Lucifer hands a list to Rowena  
Rowena gulps okay these powers will be yours  
Lucifer waits as Rowena is making the spell  
Lucifer grabbing the angel blade takes the last of his grace out handing it to Rowena and stops the bleeding waiting for the spell to be done  
Rowena chants a few words  
The Light in the Refridgerator turns whiteish red and gold  
Lucifer removes the cloth from his neck and steps into the Refridgerator and lays in it  
The Grace inside floods him  
Lucifer unable to scream in pain keeps his mouth open as the grace is absorbed through his throat wounds and grace  
Lucifer in agony as each and every little Molecule in his body is destroyed and reshape as his form is destroyed and remade as well  
Lucifer flashback through each of his memories while this is happening

Rowena stands there unable to stop the spell or change it because of the catcher  
What feels Like hours but actually only ten minutes the glow disappears and The Refridgerator burst apart as it explodes  
Lucifer standing there Naked Glowing body with eyes Red, gold and white while His wings were Whiteish red and gold

Lucifer stands well Might as well see if it work  
Lucifer tries all his powers  
Lucifer smiles at the fact they do  
Lucifer hmm now to return to the day I hmm Wait I can go back to a week after I was trapped and have more time fixing things for the better and when I escape combining then  
Lucifer Walking over To Rowena  
Lucifer Slave  
Rowena Yes my Lord  
Lucifer where did you go right after you healed  
Rowena, I stay there for a month thinking you would return  
Lucifer smiles great  
Lucifer Or hmm You know what I create hundreds of different dimensions and Pause them so if I die in one I can go to the next  
Rowena gulps  
Lucifer hmm and watch them all in case someone brings me back  
Rowena gulps even more in fear  
Lucifer Well time to go to the past I hmm Lets try my power on you  
Rowena takes a step back when Lucifer power washes over making her memories change and her mind and Heart his  
Lucifer smiles great now to change it to lust then Love then Blind Adoration  
Rowena gasps then her entire being change to this  
Lucifer Great combine with yourself when I take you Then find me a pledge your mind body and soul and magic to me to prove your love  
Rowena My love I will do anything for that  
Lucifer chuckles yes I know let's go  
Lucifer and Rowena Disappears and travels into the past

Lucifer and Rowena separate  
Lucifer appears a week after being trapped  
Lucifer hmm first Hell might as well

(Hell)  
Asmodeus sitting on the hell licking his wounds  
Asmodeus jolts at the feeling but because the stolen grace is so low he is unable to tell what or who it is

Asmodeus Demons come to me  
Demons yes my lord  
Asmodeus I ...  
The Light flickers then turn red and explode  
The doors crashed open  
Demons Lord Lucifer the demons are quick to deal  
Asmodeus I was just keeping  
Lucifer snickers No lying Asmo Now I  
Next to him is archangel grace  
Lucifer You Dare steal archangel grace who  
Asmodeus grabs the grace and pulls the lid off when Lucifer throws and bolt of Lightning through the room hitting him  
Asmodeus goes flying into the wall his Legs completely blown off and the vial to start to fall when Lucifer pulls it through the air towards him  
Lucifer Rest of you wait outside I'll deal with you later  
Asmodeus whimpers  
Lucifer Now I don't trust you so let's find out  
Lucifer Grabs Asmo throat and lifts him up  
Lucifer grabs his demonic soul and rips it apart and eats it gaining its memories  
Lucifer groans placing Asmo on the ground  
Asmodeus Feeling his soul gone and trap in his vessel shakes in fear  
Lucifer waves hand and Asmo lights up in fire  
Asmodeus screams as he burns but never enough to burn him away  
Lucifer strays to the door and opens it  
Gabriel sitting on the ground whimpers and tries to move back  
Lucifer speaking softly shh its okay little brother its okay Big brother here and he will make she nothing hurts you again  
Gabriel whimpers  
Lucifer breaks the chains and then using his powers melts the snitches on his lips  
Gabriel sniffs in fear and whimpers  
Lucifer slowly lifts him up and Takes him out  
Gabriel jerks away in fear at the sight of Asmodeus on the ground  
Lucifer Struggles to rein in his angry and takes Gabriel out of hell and into one of Rowena's abandoned Warehouses  
Lucifer snaps fingers and the place is clean and outfitted with the latest in furniture and Clothing and wards  
Lucifer smiles as he takes Gabriel and puts him in a bedroom  
Gabriel whimpers when Lucifer try to put him down so Lucifer put Gabriel to sleep  
Gabriel lying in bed  
Lucifer softly healed baby brother I will help you

Lucifer breathes in deeply and disappears  
Lucifer appears in that same throne room  
Lucifer lifts the box full of vials of grace and puts the vials in his pocket  
Lucifer Turns and Yells come in  
The Demon runs in  
Lucifer good now he had the right idea but not the right methods Crowley's faults aside his ideas were sound and modern so  
Drexel Lord Lucifer  
Lucifer yes  
Drexel hmm what do you want me to do with Asmodeus  
Lucifer place him in a cell  
Drexel takes a step forward  
Lucifer wait  
Drexel pauses yes  
Lucifer Now from his memories I have to learn so things so I learn I need princes of hell and I will fix hell I promise you all  
Drexel Sir he says confuse  
Lucifer I will bring everyone back  
Drexel everyone sir  
Lucifer well everyone except Asmodeus and actually just Asmodeus it will be fun playing with Crowley  
Drexel sir what does that  
Lucifer oh yes you see there are four princes of hell so that is what there will be I will be turning you into A prince of hell  
Drexel Sir thank you  
Lucifer Your job will be to Go over the court in hell and decide fates  
Drexel thank you, my lord, for this honor  
Lucifer yes yes congrats  
Drexel waits  
Lucifer smiles then snaps his mouth open a sending the shredded demonic soul at Drexel  
Drexel glows as power rushes into him  
Lucifer now the hierarchy of hell  
First me and my son second in charge the princes the third the newly created dukes

Drexel Dukes my lord  
Lucifer yes Mr. Harrington and Mr. Sierra shall be two as will Lilith and Alastair  
The demons shift in fear Alastair  
Lucifer yes finally Muloch and Beelzebub the last two dukes  
Drexel and what are dukes  
Lucifer well now hell will be divided into Sections the dukes will rule the sections while the princes the knights who will command the armies  
Drexel so you and your son kings then princes dukes finally knights  
Lucifer no the last Advisors their job is to advise the dukes the knights and the Princes  
Drexel okay done I will get started on the written rules  
Lucifer good summons a flaming list here is a list who is being given upgrades make sure every new and returning demons looks at it

Lucifer okay Now for the King of the crossroad  
Lucifer hmm the two that release me before will share the power that is great  
Lucifer snaps his fingers and Every demon return except Asmodeus because his soul is not there  
Lucifer well it will take a while but hell will be in great shape

Drexel Sir what is it you'll do

Lucifer Wars and Overseeing everything

Drexel yes my lord sir since you be gone a lot how will you watch

Lucifer how about everything here you write down and copy each scroll and Indicts I will modernize hell by giving every knight duke and prince a tablet that will allow them to everything on that tablet

Drexel yes my lord

Lucifer hmm also I will put a camera everywhere in hell and give access to every knight prince and duke allowing them to rule there section under me of course in comfort of their castle

Drexel thank you my lord that will be a immerse help

Lucifer I will have a tablet as well so I will watch over it all

The demons bowed and leave talking excitedly

Lucifer takes a deep breath and teleports away

Lucifer now my brother

Rowena turns into smoke and heads to her body  
Rowena stands shaking in fear in a hotel when a smoke burst through the window  
Rowena gasp before she could do anything the smoke is drawn up her mouth and nose  
Rowena from the future bonds with the one from the present Rowena  
Rowena gasp then smiles My Love needs me Where is he  
Rowena magic sings and lets her know where

Notes: Lucifer new powers  
Power Manipulation  
Power Augmentation  
Self-Power Augmentation  
Power Bestowal  
Power Negation  
Power Erasure  
Power Morphing  
Power Replication  
Power Absorption  
Power Detection  
Regenerative Healing Factor  
Replication  
Supernatural Strength  
Supernatural Durability  
Supernatural Dexterity  
Supernatural Reflexes  
Emission  
Literary Manipulation  
Self-Immortality  
Freeze Vision  
Heat Vision  
Knowledge Replication  
Supernatural Senses  
Truth present unable for anyone to lie unless he allows it  
Memory Manipulation  
Mind Control  
Fundamental Forces  
ESP Classical Elements  
Energy Manipulation  
His old powers still have  
Dimensional Transportation  
Portal Creation  
Divine  
Matter Manipulation,  
Illusion  
Shapeshifting  
Magic  
Physical Restoration


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lucifer fixing things **Chapter Text**

Lucifer appears in Rowena's former warehouse  
that is in the middle of nowhere where all around there is only farms and a single convenience store  
Lucifer hmm Let's fix this  
Lucifer using his new power Transforms the warehouse into a huge castle Lucifer then puts a stable and workhousing there  
okay how about a blacksmith and Armory plus a helicarrier and garage  
Lucifer nods hmm Well might as well  
Lucifer snaps and Cars of every kind and color appears and private planes  
Lucifer snaps and creates a lake full of water which will provide the castle with water then creates windmills and hydropower lucifer creates horses and other animals with a wave of his hand then creates every type of plant and plants them  
Lucifer great that is taking care of  
Lucifer creates a storage room near the war which has an entire storage room full of gold  
Lucifer well I'll sell the gold and give it away to pay for this  
Lucifer Don't worry Gabriel I'll be back to fix you soon  
Lucifer teleports to the white house  
The president Hey why are you  
Lucifer controlling the minds of every branch of the entire world's government to sign things giving him the ability to do anything without having to ask permission from the government  
Lucifer signs gold over to the government so people will think that The president gave that up for the money  
Lucifer appearing in the Federal Bank that gives and creates money gives them the gold and pays off the World's debt and giving them five hundred trillion dollar budget finally he sells so much gold to give himself $98758798568547556485464576974679749474976794411514545134115415842415452000000 Dollars in his account  
Lucifer nods and disappearing appears in every city in the world and buys a warehouse and transforms them to look like the castle in every way inside and out Lucifer then buys or buy shares in every business in the world. And Invest in every upcoming Business Lucifer spends $35202002020202020022020202020222000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 which takes less than five percent of his total money  
Lucifer smiles after he makes changes to each business and makes a tablet with the info to look after  
Lucifer well Earth is ready  
Lucifer you know Might as well make Star Wars and star trek and things creatures like that real because I like it  
Lucifer creates those and places them in different Planets  
Lucifer great now Spending the money for space travel will be $99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 So the material can be the best hell soon The human race will be on other planets allowing me to buy areas out and fix the damages done to the planet  
Lucifer Great  
Lucifer disappears again  
Lucifer appears near the castle  
Lucifer great now just need Entertainment equipment  
Lucifer buying a bunch of entertainment equipment online  
allows him to wait a day to deliver where they will also set it on  
Lucifer snaps his fingers and Internet appears in the castle  
Lucifer walks into the castle and heads to Gabriel room where  
Gabriel sleeps trying to heal  
Lucifer becomes soft Its okay little brother I make it ok  
Lucifer pulling out the grace vials walks over and injects the grace back into Gabriel  
Gabriel's arms glow for moments each time he is injected  
Lucifer feeling Gabriel's power climb back to 50%  
Lucifer takes a deep breath and takes a look in Gabriel's mind  
Lucifer gasp okay little brother  
Lucifer using his healing plus mind control sends out healing to Gabriel's mind allowing it to heal  
Lucifer nods okay you will wake up when you are healed  
Gabriel sighs  
Lucifer smiles and Thinks  
Lucifer okay with what's coming we need to reunite the family  
Lucifer first the hardest one Michael

Michael in the cage sitting with his knees up singing softly  
The cage shakes for a moment and Michael is ripped out  
Michael gasping as Lucifer puts him to sleep  
Lucifer sends healing into Michael's mind and wings  
Lucifer nods and puts him in a room where he will heal  
Lucifer finally Raphael  
Lucifer brings back angels that died and slowly brings them back and healing them  
Lucifer then softly placing them on an open field where they will slowly heal enough to wake  
Lucifer nods okay Raphael  
Lucifer brought back Raphael and heals him

Raphael Gasps awake  
Hello Brother  
Raphael jumps Lucifer  
Lucifer hello  
Raphael so Michael  
Lucifer the cage broke him I am trying to fix Him and Gabriel but you are the best healer  
Raphael really I am supposed to believe after everything that you care  
Lucifer believe what you wish but I was the one who brought you back and I am asking you to help me fix our family  
Raphael Let's say I believe you what do you want  
Lucifer Power I will admit but I want to fix heaven  
Raphael Fine I make no promises but I will think on that .. Wait fix heaven  
Lucifer look at heaven  
Raphael looks into heaven he gasps  
Lucifer you see  
Raphael Dad  
Lucifer No Metatron  
Raphael Metatron the scribe I'll kill him  
Lucifer Aunt killed him  
Raphael Aunt well explain  
Lucifer explains what been going on since he died  
Raphael so all that just so Dad could forgive her Fuck well let's fix things here and work on us then we can fix heaven  
Lucifer thank you brother  
Raphael nods and walks into one room then the other  
Raphael nicely done brother they already started I just had to increase the power healing them  
Lucifer well  
Raphael let's fix heaven then explain to them  
Lucifer let's go, brother

Heaven  
Angels working trying to keep it running when suddenly heaven stabilizers  
Namoi stops how then every angel feels two archangels in the throne room  
The angels move towards the Throne room  
Angels stop no way Raphael and Lucifer  
Raphael, it is all right we are here to help you  
Namoi How  
Lucifer I will fix your wings and repopulate heaven Raphael will fix heaven itself as will Michael and Gabriel once they are healed  
Namoi Michael, he's  
Lucifer back and healing  
The angels sing in triumph  
Lucifer sends light out healing every Nook and Crank of the angels connected to heaven  
Lucifer nods okay now I will make it easier to rule heaven by creating Dukes and Knights of Heaven  
Namoi What  
Lucifer Knights are the ones who fight while dukes lead and protect from Heaven and protecting a sector so everyone who I still alive shall be dukes each of you will get to choose ten angels to serve as your knights  
Namoi so what you are saying is that we control a part of heaven  
Lucifer under us and Dad when he returns this is just so we all have less work  
Lucifer also Knights will be upgraded where a holy fire or knight of hell is the only thing that can kill them plus you know dad Duke can be killed by archangel or a prince of hell  
Namoi thank you for  
Lucifer we are watching by cameras in every nook and cranky but mostly we just are overseeing you all  
Namoi Great this will work out awesome  
The angels leave here with sectors of heaven being divided up  
Raphael Ahh this will be way easier  
Lucifer yes  
Raphael but still a lot of  
Lucifer Oh I was thinking we have forty angels each to help us  
Raphael well might as well prepare infirmity  
Lucifer good luck brother  
Raphael nods  
Lucifer creates and hands him a tablet  
Raphael takes it and leaves

Angels and demons in every dimension waking up  
No different in this one  
Angels having themselves back at hundred percent feeling the call to heaven  
Lucifer smiles well this will be fun


	4. Chapter 4

Lucifer Sits in his billion dollar Castle  
Lucifer flicks his hands and fire appears in the air just floating  
Lucifer snorts and causing the Fire to disappear  
Lucifer hmm what else  
Lucifer tits his head for a moment then a full-blown smile crosses his face  
Lucifer hmms a song as he creates monsters  
Lucifer snapping fingers creates everytime of monster and made different types for each meaning each one can only be killed that way  
Lucifer laughs and sends the monsters away  
Lucifer sitting in a chair thinking what else  
Lucifer what the hell sends a pulse of power at the movie he is watching then makes that an actual dimension  
Lucifer that world will be fun  
Michael what world

Lucifer jumps Michael  
Michael what is this  
Lucifer do you remember  
Michael, I felt dear aunt release and dad leaving not much else  
Lucifer creates a tablet Here this is everything that happens and is happening  
Michael , eyebrow raise grabs the tablet and reads it  
Lucifer well what now he whispers  
Michael What you mean I really have and I oh Luci I am so  
Lucifer its cool  
Michael Nephilim really brother  
Lucifer There be more than one brother  
Michael, you plan on having more  
Lucifer don't worry it will be the human choice  
Michael takes a deep breath then finish reading the events of the universe  
Lucifer Well here watch read whatever just be ready for meeting in heaven I will be looking in on my son  
Michael hmm

Gabriel really leaving now brother  
Lucifer Brother  
Gabriel so we big happy family now you  
Lucifer I know a big bag of dick that save you  
Lucifer how's your grace  
Gabriel thanks to you hundred percent  
Lucifer good oh Asmodeus is alive  
Gabriel eyes wide he takes a step back in fear wh why brother  
Lucifer to give you the power to end your enemies  
Gabriel might as well get started  
Lucifer wait things have change  
Gabriel what  
Lucifer hands him a tablet  
Gabriel Tablet  
Lucifer will allow you to look after heaven and see what's been happening oh and as God's message it will send your messages for you  
Gabriel, so you made my job as God's Messenger easier that's great  
Lucifer oh it will give you the evidence to heaven Judgement allowing you to assign people to go and gain Justice  
Gabriel reads the most wanted

CASTIEL  
Wanted for the Murder of Millions of angels releasing the Leviathans and having a part in the fall of angels and deaths of hundreds of thousands of humans

Gabriel what no this can't be  
Lucifer look into yourself brother but remember your Judgement is straight from Dad don't abuse them  
Gabriel yeah I ... Judgment  
Lucifer yes  
Gabriel so to help with that you are making a heavenly court where it behaves like a human accept punishments are decided from dad  
Lucifer remember that well I have a son to go after bye  
Gabriel shakes his head then pinches himself  
Gabriel huh Lucifer behaving like an adult this is weird  
Michael Agreed but if its real I will do everything to rebuild you  
Gabriel, I can't not yet I need  
Michael go get revenge but be ready for work  
Gabriel, I want to believe  
Michael we just need to make it a reality that's all it takes and I promise I will work on it brother  
Gabriel nods and Disappears  
Michael, so he didn't promise please don't try to mess it up  
Michael flys to heaven

SAM  
Was it? Because you could've put a bullet in me. Dad told you to put a bullet in me, but you didn't! You saved me! So help me save him!  
DEAN  
You deserved to be saved, he doesn't!  
SAM  
Yes he does, Dean, of course he does!  
[JACK is still eavesdropping outside the room.]  
DEAN  
Look, I know you think that you can use him as some sort of an interdimensional can-opener and that's fine, but don't act like you care about him! Because you only care about what he can do for you! So if you want to pretend, that's fine! But me? I can hardly look at the kid! Because when I do all I see is everybody we've lost!  
SAM  
Mom chose to take that shot at Lucifer. That is not on Jack!  
DEAN  
And what about Cas?  
SAM  
What about Cas?  
DEAN  
He manipulated him, he made him promises, said, 'paradise on earth' and Cas bought it and you know what that got him? It got him dead! Now you might be able to forget about that, but I can't!  
[JACK looks distressed outside the room.]  
JACK  
Castiel.  
[JACK'S eyes glow gold.]  
Sounds of wings appear in the room  
Dean and Sam Jump weapons out  
Dean a voice says  
Dean No how  
Jack comes in Castiel  
Dean did you  
Jack, I just call out to and he  
Sam smiles see  
Castiel No it wasn't Jack  
Jack what but hell  
Castiel it was Lucifer  
Sam What Lucifer but he  
Castiel I don't know Sam but he has brought back every being in the empty  
Dean Empty  
Castiel its where angels and demons go when we die  
Dean Wait every  
Castiel yes  
Dean wait did your wings  
Castiel Lucifer healed us all  
Dean fuck this is  
Castiel oh is it worse  
Sam what could be worse  
Castiel well actually worse and WORSE news and worse  
Dean gulps what  
Castiel Lucifer brought back the archangels

Sam drops to the ground you mean Michael only  
Castiel no although he released him he brought back Gabriel and Raphael  
Castiel its get worse he took over heaven  
Dean, you mean Heaven is under his what about hell  
Castiel his  
Jack this bad  
Dean, it means Lucifer commands every demon and Angels wait what about Michael  
Sam he working with him isn't he  
Castiel they all are working together  
Dean, so we have the full might of heaven and hell which adding in Princes knight plus Archangels  
Castiel Yeah so what now  
Jack I  
Lucifer hello all son  
Dean jumps to his feet gun out  
Lucifer summons a wave of ice and freezes them in place  
Lucifer that's not very nice  
Dean Go to hell  
Lucifer don't need to I can rule it from anywhere  
Sam what do you want  
Lucifer I want what everyone wants. I want a personal apology from Pop. I want rerun-free, year-round episodes of Drag Race I want what you already have - a relationship with my son. Okay, there was a time that I would, you know, just grab him, but... I've grown

Castiel yeah right I  
Lucifer I would watch it castiel you are already wanted for your crimes  
Dean Crimes you son of  
Lucifer he is wanted for Murder of millions of angels hundred of thousands of humans releasing the Leviathans but then again you know what its like killing don't you two  
Jack what you've to kill  
Lucifer all of us  
Jack, you're telling me  
Lucifer unlike them I not going to lie to you I am going to lay everything out giving you the choice have they  
Jack No they never told me they  
Team free will squirms  
Lucifer Go find out if I am lying then decide if you are willing to give me a chance  
Jack okay I'll call  
Lucifer nods and disappears  
Team free will You can't believe him  
Jack, so he is lying you haven't killed hundreds of thousands of human  
Castiel barely flinch  
Jack sees so he wasn't lying let us find out what else  
Jack walks to each of them and sees there memories and why they did it  
Jack erupts in Angry-Really you all go on about being good when everything wrongs you either cause or release and you expect me to fix it and claim that you are good and innocent  
Dean See told you sam he  
Jack Can't believe this  
Sam Jack  
Jack what  
Sam, I'm sorry  
Jack, you acted like you were the good guys find out you two cause the problems that you fixed how that's like launching a nuclear bomb than stopping it and expecting praise no Thanks to this I know there is always more sides I expect you to learn there is always others  
Jack, I am going to someone who never lied and find out what he wants you to decide want you to want oh by the way I found your mom she is alive  
Jack flaps his wings away  
Team free will finally move  
Dean, I knew it he is evil  
Castiel No he is right  
Dean What Castiel  
Sam, there are sides dean and like it or we have behaved like we  
Dean, we save the world  
Sam from what we release each time  
Castiel shakes his head  
Dean storms out  
Sam, he's angry he will  
Castiel no Not without doing something stupid  
Sam Lucifer he going to go after  
Castiel yeah  
Sam what do we do  
Castiel Stop Dean and well save your mother  
Sam how

the grace of an archangel… a fruit from the Tree of Life… the Seal of Solomon… and the blood of "the holiest man

Sam Gabriel  
Gabriel here I will give you enough grace for a month over there but afterward, Judgement will be cast on you three

Castiel Judgement  
Sam God says we worthy  
Gabriel That's what we will find out what ever you do keep dean save because out of everything he is the worse because he is bound with aunt

Sam bound  
Gabriel Yes he will as punishment gain the only thing he can he will have his free will taken  
Sam takes a deep breath  
Gabriel let's hope you three can get your acts together because if you pass there is a war coming  
Gabriel Good luck hope you pass the trials to come

Sam Trials  
Gabriel yes goodbye sam

Castiel sam God thinks we

Dean Fuck you mean chuck has  
Castiel yes meaning Lucifer serving god so he is untouchable  
Dean ok so we save mom then deal with the rest  
Castiel sounds like a plan  
Sam yeah fun night

Dean, I need a beer

Castiel I'll try to gather Ingredients and info of the trials


	5. Chapter 5

Lucifer appears at his New home on earth  
Lucifer smiles and walks into the Castle  
Lucifer Okay I need people to maintain my Homes  
Lucifer okay I will need to create people who sole job is to Maintain my money  
Lucifer hmm Goblins like the Harry Potter series will be great  
Lucifer creates an entire goblin species and gives them knowledge of what he wants  
The goblins stand  
Lucifer Good I want you to Invest and protect my gold just make certain you keep at least Ten percent in the vaults  
The goblins kneel and leave to begin there jobs  
Lucifer wow this is the greatest deal I ever made  
Lucifer now money is handled and my homes will be maintained Now for my Heaven situation to be handled  
Lucifer hmm I know who I want as my second problem is she is a duke but there isn't enough Heaven space great this will help  
Lucifer disappears

(sign on table For the Fallen $300 minimum)  
Old lady with a walker is touched by Ariel. Light glows from Ariel's hands. An old lady stands up straight and throws walker away. Crowd gasps and claps their hands. A man with burn scars stands before Ariel.  
Ariel  
Don't be afraid.  
(puts hands on his face, whispers and light glow from hands. Scars fade.)  
You're whole again. (hold up a mirror so he can see)  
YOUNG MAN  
Thank you. (crying) Thank you.  
(crowd is clapping and Lucifer is seen in the back of room staring at Ariel )  
INT: Elkin Hall – Ariel is at the stage counting money  
Ariel  
We're closed. Come back tomorrow.

Lucifer  
Even for me, You're a Duke why Are you here

Ariel  
Why do you think there aren't enough directions so they decide I should get the stick  
Lucifer  
So even now you don't call me lord nor are you quaking  
Ariel  
Should I call you Lord or Quake  
LUCIFER  
Yeah, most people sorta do, yeah.  
Ariel  
I'm not most.  
LUCIFER  
Right... you're special because you heal people for money. Not very heavenly I have to say.  
Ariel  
We're not in heaven. We're on earth. You may have noticed, around here, the good life ain't cheap.  
After the fall, all the angels were a mess. Desperate for housing, any vessel would do. And they had no long game. I, on the other hand, took some care. I listened. A woman was praying for her dying husband, so we made a trade. His life for her vessel. She was grateful. I realized humans are so desperate for a life they'd do almost anything, pay almost anything. So... ka-ching. I was a so-so angel but it turns out I am an excellent businesswoman.

Lucifer smiles  
Which is why I want to offer you a place

Ariel  
what  
Lucifer  
You are a duke and it seems one who can plan and can execute which is more than I can say about The rest Of The Angels

Ariel  
And What would my job be

Lucifer  
This is why I like you are Listen for the fine print  
Ariel  
Job  
Lucifer  
My second  
Ariel  
Second and what would that require  
Lucifer  
Helping me Oversee Heaven and Hell my Businesses  
Ariel  
so My job would be to help you Rule heaven and Hell while making sure you have money on earth  
Lucifer  
Yes don't worry since you seem to like Earth I give you one of my castles and give you ten percent ownership of my businesses  
Ariel  
so partners on earth second in Heaven and Hell Affairs  
Lucifer  
What you have a great mind and unlike the rest, you show you can think  
Ariel  
How will I know that you won't just kill me  
Lucifer  
How bout I prove it by bonding our graces together  
Ariel  
You want a grace bond you know that will make us more  
Lucifer  
what better way to prove to you I not lying and what better way to show heaven then show then become one of my consorts  
Ariel  
Hmm Well I think this will be the start of a Great Relationship and who is the other  
Lucifer  
The Witch  
Ariel  
Rowena, I thought you were  
Lucifer  
Enemies No that is what I wanted everyone to think but in actual reality, I told Her what my plan was and she agreed  
Ariel  
So she has been playing the universe nice I think this may be fun  
Lucifer  
so bond  
Ariel  
Let's  
Lucifer and Ariel  
Cuts there Throats  
and Lucifer leans down to suck half but as he does it a since the bond can be broken sends back Phenosmores to make certain that she will never try to break it just has the bonus to make her completely taken away any choice she has that makes her feel anything but Lust and Love towards Lucifer

Ariel moans as her former being is replaced by someone who completely Lucifer  
Lucifer stops

Ariel leans in and sucks half of it down and she feels as her Remaining grace and Lucifer bounds together

Ariel true eyes open and becomes Redish blue  
Lucifer eyes become a Blueish Red and Gold  
Ariel moans as she leans in to kiss  
Lucifer faces bright as they kiss  
Lucifer moans hmm Now that we are together time to bring you up to speed

Ariel and Lucifer head back to his castle where they look at one another  
Ariel My Love  
Lucifer smiles at that  
Lucifer seduces her into bed

(smut)  
Gabrielle Delacour graduated with top marks out of her year, and she could pretty much have any job in the world. And not because of the fact she was a pretty face either. The eighteen year old Veela princess had golden blonde hair, a soft complexion with soulful blue eyes. Her sizeable breasts squeezed into a tasteful white blouse, which came down to the plaid skirt she wore. She wore white stockings over her long legs which stretched down for miles.  
The Veela Princess could have any job she wanted in the world with a combination of qualifications, connections, and her beautiful looks, but she chose a job where she could do something in the world.  
Harry Potter had been a target. He had a tendency of ruffling some rather important feathers and pissing off some extremely dangerous people. Most of them had friends in low places.  
Thanks to her qualifications, Gabrielle acquired a position as the nanny of Harry Potter's twin daughters. The money was more than good, not she needed it. The fact she owed Harry her life caused her to jump on the job.  
And want to jump on him, if she had half the chance.  
Veelas could be extremely fierce and protective of those underneath their care. Gabi was no exception. She proved herself from saving the twins from a kidnapping attempt. The poor kidnapper was currently in the long term spell damage ward, covered in burns.  
The girls had been set down for a nap. Gabrielle decided to kick back and relax for a seconds. The security had been upped around the home since the near kidnapping attempt, which was about nine months ago. No one dared try, but Gabi dare not relax her vigilance.  
The door opened. Gabrielle rose up to her feet, and paused, before smiling.  
"Mr. Potter, I didn't expect you would be back so soon," Gabrielle said.  
"My business meeting ended early," Harry said. "So, how are my girls?"  
"They're perfect little angels," Gabrielle said, smiling at her employer.  
"Which means they've finally crashed, haven't they?" Harry asked.  
Gabrielle smiled and allowed herself a musical round of laughter. She frowned when she saw pretty much how stressed Harry looked.  
"Sir, is there a problem?" Gabrielle asked.  
"Just dealing with politicians all week," Harry said.  
Gabrielle reached forward and patted him on the hand in a sympathetic manner. She did in fact understand where he was coming from. Her family was in the thick of political turmoil far too often.  
"I'm stubborn, they're stubborn, you could imagine how well this goes," Harry said.  
Gabrielle walked behind Harry and started to use her hands to massage his shoulders.  
"Ms. Delacour….."  
"You look tense, sir, and it's my job to help you out in any way I can," Gabrielle said. "Your wife….made it clear what all my responsibilities are."  
Gabrielle continued to massage Harry's shoulders. Her breasts pressed against him.  
"I'm here to help, Mr. Potter," Gabrielle said.  
She moved around and smiled, running her hands down Harry's front. Her blue eyes looked into his. Her crotch pressed against his.  
"After the week, I've had, I need you to help me all you can," Harry said, his hands wrapping around her slender waist.  
"Oh, believe me, Mr. Potter, I intend to help you all night long," Gabrielle said, with a smile on her face.  
She undid Harry's belt and pulled down his pants. Gabrielle licked her lips when she saw the tool which she had to work with. It caused her nipples to grow in front of her shirt.  
"Seems like there's…a lot of tension down there," Gabrielle said.  
"Well, why don't you do your job, and take care of this tension?"  
The teenager smiled and descended down on her knees in front of the older man. She unveiled his huge cock to the entire world. Gabrielle wrapped her fist around him and started to pump him and down.  
"Yes, Ms. Delacour, help me out a lot."  
Gabrielle wrapped her cherry red lips around his swollen head. She gave it a long and sloppy kiss before pushing his manhood into her mouth.  
"Are you sure you can handle helping me this much?" Harry asked, putting his hands on the back of her head.  
Gabrielle descended down onto his cock throat first like the wonderful sex goddess she was. The back of her throat squeezed his manhood when she pushed deep inside him.  
"You're such a good little helper," Harry said.  
She bobbed her head up and down on his manhood. She suckled and released him. The Veela Princess wrapped her hand around his cum-loaded balls and started to rub them hard. Her fingers brushed against him.  
Harry closed his eyes, feeling her warm mouth. Her throat felt extremely tight around his manhood. He grabbed onto her face and pushed into her mouth.  
Gabrielle cooed at her employer's large cock pierced down her throat. Her warm lips captured his massive prick deep inside her mouth. Her throat expanded and relaxed around him.  
"Getting closer," Harry said. "Hopefully you're ready for your reward."  
Oh, Gabrielle was ready alright. She bobbed down on his manhood harder and faster, taking his thick prick deep into her throat. She could taste him, into her throat.  
Harry pushed into her mouth. Another push launched the contents of his cock into her mouth. Gabrielle tilted her head back in time to accept all of his cum.  
She rose to her feet, and smiled. Gabrielle unbuttoned her blouse to reveal her large tits in a nice white bra. The transparency of the bra gave Harry a perfect view of her nice nipples. She shimmied her skirt off to reveal her soaking white panties to him. She turned around for a second and bent over at the table, showing her thong to Harry.  
"Looks like you need to help me now, sir," Gabrielle said.  
Harry pulled her panties down to reveal her hole. The young man shoved his fingers inside her depths and started to pump her. Gabrielle cooed when Harry pushed his fingers deep inside her. He put one finger, then two, and then three, all pumping into her gushing pussy in succession.  
"You've done such a good job, I think I will help you," Harry said. "Your pussy is so tight. Is this the first time you've been fucked?"  
"By…a man, yes," Gabrielle said, closing her eyes.  
"Who was the lucky girl?"  
"My…my sister."  
Harry smiled, the possibilities looked to be quite nice. He knew Veela were very much more liberated than more people, embracing the fact sex was a natural part of life.  
"Well, pet, I hope you're ready for this."  
Her tits fell out of her bra as Harry pushed Gabrielle into the coffee table. He rubbed the thick tip of his cock against her dripping slit and inched himself into her pussy.  
Gabrielle almost lost her mind with Harry sliding inch by inch into her. He stretched her out.  
"Only halfway."  
This news caused Gabrielle's center to really gush around Harry's massive prick. The rest of him pushed inside her and caused her to moan with pleasure.  
"Sir?"  
"Yes, Ms. Delacour?"  
"Please, more!"  
Harry smiled and grabbed onto her hips. He felt up her ass underneath his hands. The firmness of her delicious rear made Harry want to explore it later. Right now, he settled for submerging his cock inside her tight teenage snatch.  
Each time he slid inside her, Gabrielle saw a few more stars. She clenched onto the table. All of her energy concentrated to the area between her thighs. Harry gripped onto her hips and pounded her from behind harder.  
Harry smiled, ramming into her again and again. His fingers traced patterns around her body. Every time he touched her, Gabrielle erupted with a little moan and more warm juices trickled down her thighs. Harry decided to play with her mind a little bit more, and start rolling his fingers down her body.  
A certain spot on the back of her neck caused Gabrielle to become undone. Harry paid special attention to it and to her, teasing the beautiful goddess beneath him.  
"Don't worry, you'll cum soon enough."  
The small teases of orgasm caused Gabrielle to almost lose her mind. She tried to regain control of her own inner muscles. The fact this powerful young man dominated her, a Veela, caused her to clench him extremely hard.  
"Just relax, it's coming soon," Harry said. "Focus on how good it makes you feel."  
"IT FEELS SOOO GOOD!" Gabrielle moaned at the top of her lungs.  
"I'm sure it does, let it go."  
On cue, Gabrielle's loins started to erupt with pleasure. The pleasure spread all the way around her body and caused both of them to be surrounded by a momentary shield of fire.  
Harry wasn't so deterred by the momentary spontaneous combustion. He kept with a steady pace to pound her from behind. His throbbing manhood slammed into her from behind. Another huge thrust rocked her body extremely hard.  
Her sticky loins tried to clench out of him. Much to the Veela's dismay, Harry pulled out of hern.  
"No more."  
She whined at the loss she experienced. Harry turned her around and pulled her to be on the couch with him.  
"I want to see the pleasure in your eyes."  
Gabrielle smiled, feeling his cock rubbing against her belly. She spread her legs and brought herself all the way down onto his cock. She rose up and bounced down onto him.  
Harry observed the teenage goddess bouncing up and down on his throbbing cock. He enjoyed the help she gave him, her tight, wet, warm help. Her vaginal walls spread out and clenched him hard.  
Gabrielle mewled because of Harry's touches.  
"How, do you like this?"  
She whimpered when Harry used his hands to massage her breasts. The more attention he paid to her nipples, the more Gabrielle lost herself with the lust she was feeling.  
Harry drove his face between her creamy globes, suckling on the firm flesh between them. Gabrielle clutched onto the back of his head.  
"They're yours…take them!" Gabrielle yelled, feeling more pleasure with his mouth working over her breasts.  
Magic spread through her body. His hand moved behind her and he started to play with her ass. Harry worked around and slipped a finger inside her ass.  
Gabrielle cursed in French when he finger-fucked her ass, and drove his pulsing member into her. She never experienced anything so erotic in her life. His mouth also paid her breasts an ample amount of attention.  
Harry smiled, burying his face between sweet heaven. Gabi's insides started to stroke his manhood and pump him even harder. The moaning of the riding goddess caused him to smile.  
Gabrielle's body shook when another amazing orgasm spread through her body. The trickling waves of pleasure coursed through her body. Harry's fingers hit all of the right buttons.  
"Give me all your seed, sir."  
The sexiness of her French accent slipping out made it very hard to say no. She clenched around him, and gave another shriek of pleasure. Harry returned fire, by shooting his load inside her pussy.  
Gabrielle tightened around him and rolled her hips down onto him. She bucked down on him, clawing his back like an animal in heat. She looked intense, moaning. Her hair stuck to her face the further she came down onto his thick tool.  
She slid back out of him, full of his cum. Gabrielle watched the load he fired inside her drip from hre pussy. The French vixen reached between her legs and brought up her fingers to taste herself.  
"There's one more hole I just want to try."  
Gabrielle smiled, turning over to show her ass towards him. She wiggled her sexy rear at him and slapped it.  
"This ass belongs to you."  
Gabrielle teased Harry's cock with her stocking clad toes for a moment. When his cock was nice and hard, she moved over. Gabrielle positioned herself over his cock.  
Harry allowed himself to be submerged into the pleasure of a French Veela's ass. Her mouth was amazing, her pussy was perfect, but this defied all explanation. Her ass felt as hot as a burning star, and Harry's cock ached when she worked herself down onto him.  
"Mmm, you feel so good," Gabrielle said. "I've got a big cock up my ass….I won't be able to sit down for a while."  
Harry smiled and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them hard. Gabrielle screamed when his hands handled her tits with a few squeezes.  
"It will be…worth it," Harry said.  
Gabrielle agreed for it one hundred percent. Her tight cheeks spread around his manhood. She impaled her sweet and sinful ass around him over and over again.  
The bucking and moaning Veela pushed his throbbing manhood into her ass. She bottomed him out in her ass.  
Harry closed his eyes, her ass really tested his self control. He didn't pride himself with being a powerful wizard for nothing, however. He kept himself going inside her.  
Gabrielle saw stars. She touched herself and made her cum faster.  
"You're making me sweat," Gabrielle panted, rolling her hands over her breasts and clit.  
"Yes," Harry said, enjoying her ass too much to pay this fact much this little tidbit  
"Veelas, don't…sweat," Gabrielle said, pushing herself down onto him. She took his entire massive cock into her back entrance.  
Harry smiled, it was an achievement he could take to the bank. He focused on her ass. He managed to block the cum from coming up. A huge load filled his balls.  
The warm cheeks spread with Harry's tool slamming into her. Gabrielle closed her eyes, bringing herself into him.  
"Don't hold back," Gabrielle said. "Cum in my tight ass!"  
The warm rear wrapped around her made Harry's balls come close to popping around her. He reached in and played with her breasts. It fueled his fire when she moaned underneath her touch.  
The Veela submitted to her master and would not lose herself. She wanted to have her master's seed in all of her holes, to cement their relationship.  
Harry finger fucking her almost felt like he drove a second cock into her. His finger appeared to swell inside her, and stretched her dripping cunt out wider.  
The contents of Harry's balls erupted a while later. He spilled his contents inside Gabrielle's tight rectum. He spilled his seed deep into her guts so much it started to trickle out.  
Gabrielle savored him emptying the contents of his balls into her ass. She came all over his probing fingers and nearly lost her balance, before he caught her from coming off of the couch.  
She pulled away from him, her ass sore from being fucked by such a big cock. She winced when she sat down after a moment. Gabrielle wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her neck against his chest. His fingers rested underneath her breasts, teasing them just enough to drive her wild all over again.  
"I think I should help out more often."

"Well, we have to maintain a close employer-employee relationship," Harry said.  
"And sex builds trust, yes," Ariel said, with a smile as Lucifer played with her hair.  
Ariel hmm It's so much hotter to Roleplay then I thought

( smut ends )  
Lucifer shows her everything  
Ariel Well I get started on your Businesses and Heaven Why Don't you get started on your Son and hell

Lucifer leans in and kisses her

Lucifer leans away and chuckles at how easy this is then trying to Earn Loyalty instead make them impossible to not give it to you all you have to do is Control or bond with them

Jack appears in the Living room

Lucifer  
Son  
Jack  
I see that you weren't lying so I came to ask What do you want


	6. Chapter 6

Lucifer  
I want a lot of things A personal apologies from dad for Leaving again I want power as well also I want to save the earth I have that most of all I want a chance

Jack  
You told me you want power

Lucifer  
I see no reason to lie

Jack  
Want do you power  
Lucifer  
To most power is how strong you are to me it's safety Ability to feel safe  
Jack  
You never felt  
Lucifer  
Not for a while  
Jack  
God Leaving  
Lucifer  
Yes he used me to fight The darkness  
Jack  
Wait Darkness  
Lucifer  
Your great-aunt  
Jack  
God's sister wow that's... surreal  
Lucifer  
Yes and it turns out he said all the things about how sorry he is only to leave with her  
Jack  
That's hmm  
Lucifer  
Dick move  
Jack's eyes widen he nods  
Earth  
Lucifer  
The Earth I can feel it and it's in agony  
Jack  
What why  
Lucifer  
Humans  
Jack  
really  
Lucifer  
your my son feel it  
Jack  
what how  
Lucifer  
breathe in and out search for the light inside you then place that light down  
Jack Does then his eyes glow softly he starts to fall to his knees he reaches out and touches the ground a moment later he feels pain  
Jack falls back breathing heavily  
That's earth  
Lucifer  
yes  
Jack  
How long  
Lucifer  
Since humans were created  
Jack  
What do you plan II won't let  
Lucifer  
Don't worry I used to want them dead but I had a better plan  
Jack  
What  
Lucifer  
space  
Jack  
Like star wars  
Lucifer  
I am using my new money and businesses to send them to make other planets livable then sending humans there  
Jack  
and how long until this happens there  
Lucifer  
You see that's easily fixed I Plan on making Aliens real and setting them against us  
Jack  
So The monsters and Aliens  
Lucifer  
I am also partial to making marvel real  
Jack Jumps to his feet that so .. I mean cool  
Lucifer smiles  
Don't worry I plan on Leaving 10 % of the human race on earth  
Jack  
Ruling  
Lucifer  
well yes and the other planets  
Jack  
And me  
Lucifer  
I want you to rule beside me as my son my prince and heir  
Jack  
Well let's start slow  
Lucifer  
Okay what's first  
Jack  
I need a room  
Lucifer  
Third-Fifth door on the right those are your rooms Jack Heads in that direction  
Jack enters in the first room there is a Huge room with With a full-size bed with gold and white covers and a couch with three seats a hundred-inch tv with A Xbox and PS4 hooked up Three controllers for each on a Gold Drawer A Clear case with thousands of Games and Movies set up in Alphabetically order a Chair that's set up with a table in front of it has a piece of paper  
Jack Gasps and heads to the next room  
The next room has a Swimming Pool that's Ten feet wide And Ten feet deep A hot tub that's 5 feet deep and 3 feet across  
A Bathtub With scented candles laid out A Standing shower a sitting shower a sink with a mirror in front of it and next to it A toilet that Wide and deep so it doesn't plug  
Jack finally room is A Office room with A 50IN TV A desk where sits Three Computers A Tablet an Ipad and A Leather seat and A silk back finally a door when he open holds a bathroom which has a standing shower and toilet  
Jack blinks woah this is  
Lucifer  
Big  
Jack  
Yeah  
Lucifer  
This room is your business room  
Jack  
The business I don't  
Lucifer  
I Know which is why I hired someone to teach you Everything from Skills needed in Streetlife and Prince life including how to behave and Languages and things  
Jack  
Great sounds fun  
Lucifer  
follow me  
Lucifer heads out and walks to the room right across  
Jack what the  
Lucifer this is the time room where you will learn everything then he walks to the next room  
Jack A room with on one side Mats and the other side targets  
Lucifer  
This room you'll learn your powers and how to fight  
Jack stops with tears in his eyes grabs Lucifer and hugs him  
Lucifer smiles down and kisses the top of his head  
Lucifer  
Okay this stuff will start in a week  
Jack  
Why a week  
Lucifer  
to give you time to get situated  
Jack  
Great  
Lucifer  
Okay I assume you want The Winchesters over so follow me  
Jack follows  
Lucifer leads him to the other side  
Jack  
what's this  
Lucifer  
this is the guest side  
Jack  
okay  
Lucifer the right side is there rooms  
Jack  
all three for each  
Lucifer  
Yes  
Jack  
Great  
Lucifer  
Okay finally the last rooms  
Leads him out and down hallways pointing out rooms  
okay this room is the War room if We need to go to war this is the strategy room follow me  
this is the ballroom where we will throw parties Lucifer takes him to the next room this is the dining room then the next this is the kitchens and finally, the last room in the house is the garage  
Lucifer let me show you may property  
Jack follows as he sees the stables greenhouses and people working around him  
Lucifer  
Yes they work for me  
Jack  
see's the creatures what the hell  
Lucifer  
Oh have you seen Harry Potter  
Jack  
Harry what  
Lucifer  
Oh we are so watching that tonight well those our goblins I made my own version you see what they do when you watch the movie  
Jack  
Okay  
Lucifer  
And finally the Helipad  
Jack  
What  
Lucifer  
My Jets and Planes  
Jack huh we can fly  
Lucifer  
oh I know but you can't be rich without planes  
Jack  
Well this is  
Lucifer  
oh wait I miss spoke this isn't the last next with have the Physical Building  
Jack  
what the  
Lucifer  
yep its thousand feet both ways  
we have a football field a wrestling ring a basketball court Bowling tennis track weight room a fencing room a pool that's twenty feet deep and hot tubs all round  
Jack  
I can't  
Lucifer  
Last room is the Armory we stored our weapons here and Mythology books and magic so if we need it we can do whatever  
Jack  
this is so Sam will love it  
Lucifer  
I hope he does  
Lucifer now we can add motion to the property more buildings if needed but for now, let's head watch Harry Potter  
Jack  
OK  
Lucifer race you  
Lucifer and Jack run to the living room


	7. Chapter 7

Bunker  
( Sam is walking into the room )  
Sam  
'' So we have the blood of the Most holiest Man Now we need Archangel Grace ''  
Dean grunts  
'' Which according To Gabriel Lucifer Made Castiel an Archangel As Punishment  
Sam smirks  
'' How is it a Punishment ''  
Dean Shrugs smirking when A scream Echos the Bunker  
Dean and Sam Jump to their feet and Runs to Castiel

Dean standing With Castiel in the bed Screaming in pain

Sam  
'' What the hell ''  
Dean gulps  
'' Sam ''  
Sam  
'' What ''  
Dean  
'' The Earth ''  
Sam eyes wide shocked  
'' You think earth this bad ''  
Dean Nods  
'' Think about it ''  
Sam nods  
'' So what ''  
Dean  
'' His grace if we remove a vial a day during the time he doesn't have grace or at least as much we can take from him with a vial it may allow him to At least be able to function''  
Sam nods and Leaving to grab a vial  
Dean Holding Castiel down  
'' Don't worry we'll help you ''  
Sam comes back in with an angel blade and a vial handing it to Dean  
Dean grabbing the blade  
Dean leaning down slicing Cas throat Grace letting his white grace out suddenly A vial worth of grace comes out  
Castiel groaning sits up coughing  
Sam  
'' Was that The ''  
Castiel nods  
'' Yes I flet every amount your kind has done to the world ''  
Dean angry  
'' Is it bad ''  
Castiel  
'' If it continues at the pace the world will end in a thousand years ''  
Sam groans  
'' How do we ''  
Castiel  
'' Only Way I see is if you remove humans from earth ''  
Sam sighing  
Dean falling straight into a chair  
'' DAMN ''  
Castiel nodding  
'' At least we know why Lucifer hates Humans ''  
Sam gulps then nods  
'' What do we do ''  
Dean  
'' I .. Lucifer he planning something ''  
Sam nodding  
'' But what ''  
Dean  
'' He shows us the pain of the earth why does he think we let him destroyed humans ''  
Castiel shaking his head  
'' No I sense that isn't his plan but what it is I don't know ''  
Dean sighing breathing heavily  
Sam Gulps  
'' We could ask ''  
Dean and Castiel yells  
Sam  
'' I know but what choice do we have to think about it God gave Lucifer new powers he is more powerful and it turns out he let us win ''  
Dean nodding sighs  
'' We need him to tell the truth ''  
Castiel sighing  
'' I may have a way ''  
Dean stands  
'' Well at least we know ''  
Castiel stands and has Dean and Sam follow  
Castiel takes a book out  
Sam and Dean read the spell  
Castiel shrugs  
Sam swallows nodding  
'' Well let's go ''  
Sam and Dean set up the power  
Sam  
''Vocat potentiam veri angeli apparent quaerere veritatem pro ''  
A Flash light sounds and wards appear  
Sam nods  
'' Lucifer ''  
Suddenly entering the room the warding Flares  
Lucifer  
'' yes ''  
Dean  
'' We know What Humans have done we want to know your plans ''  
Lucifer smirks sighs then shrugs  
'' Okay well for Earth I plan to Make star wars real ''  
Dean and Castiel  
'' WHAT ''  
Sam  
'' Space you are going to make it where humans can live in space ''  
Lucifer nods  
Sam  
'' What you think everyone will go ''  
Lucifer shakes  
'' No I plan on sending 90% to space then I'll have the Satyrs Healed the area the leaving humans live once upon a time and transforming it back ''  
Sam  
'' And when humans get the same population ''  
Lucifer smirks  
'' I am Having Hecate and witches cast a spell to expand the earth magically ''  
Sam nodding  
'' Okay ''  
Lucifer  
'' I answer Now I do one last thing ''  
Sam  
'' What ''  
Lucifer snaps fingers and Castiel disappears  
Dean  
'' Where is he ''  
Lucifer  
'' The tree of life you will get the rest I sent him to go get it don't worry I gave him money ''  
Lucifer laughs  
'' Good luck ''

Week later

(Dean is fighting a giant green dinosaur plushie in a pawn shop)  
DEAN: Aah!  
Aah! Uh!  
Uhh!  
(Sam jumps in and tackles the dinosaur to the ground. Dean runs over and pours a liquid on the dinosaur while Sam is holding him down)  
DEAN: Holy oil!  
(to Sam) Okay, move!  
(Dean drops a lighter on the dinosaur. The dinosaur roars and thrashes on the ground as it starts to burn. After several seconds it explodes, raining costume parts and stuffing all over the store)  
SAM: Oh!  
Pfft. (blowing his hair out of his eyes)  
DEAN: Whoa.  
SHOP OWNER (coming up from where he was hiding behind the store counter behind Sam and Dean and the dinosaur): Is it over?  
SAM: Yeah. Yes. Uh, sorry about the mess.  
SHOP OWNER: You boys just took down an evil plushie that was trying to kill me. We're all good.  
(A man walks into the shop, calling out)  
MAN: Alan? Is everything okay in here?  
ALAN (stepping in front of the man to stop his walking further into the shop): Oh, uh, hey, Jay.  
JAY: I heard the ruckus next door, and I... What in the...What... holy heck?  
(Jay looks around at all the stuffing on the floor)  
SAM: It - it was a-a...  
JAY: Did they do this?  
SAM: No. Naw, it was a... Defective product. Yeah, sometimes the batteries in these...giant stuffed dinosaurs just explode.  
DEAN (chuckling): Yeah, never buy anything from Mooselyvania.  
SAM: Mm. Exactly.  
DEAN: Mm.  
JAY (skeptically): Okay.  
ALAN: Uh, guys, this is Jay. He's the big man around this neighborhood. Owns practically the whole damn thing - the Chinese joint, the laundromat.  
SAM: Great. Great, great, great. Yeah, that's very cool. Can you guys give us a second?  
ALAN: Great.  
DEAN (to Sam): Nice cover.  
SAM: What the hell was that? I mean, we rolled into town because people were seeing a lizard monster. And yes, we tracked it back here, but no way did I think we'd end up -  
DEAN: Killing Barney?  
SAM: Yeah.  
DEAN (grinning): Was pretty satisfying, though, wasn't it? Probably just a cursed object.  
SAM: Well, it didn't act like a cursed object. We should probably do some digging.  
(Jay pops up suddenly next to Sam and Dean)  
JAY: Everything all right?  
(The three eye each other suspiciously)  
DEAN: Yeah. Yeah, great.  
SAM: Yeah. Uh, we were just gonna head out.  
ALAN: Oh, hold up. You boys saved my life.  
(gestures around the store)  
Anything you want, it's yours.  
SAM: We could never. We're - we're just happy we could help.  
DEAN: Wait. Uh...anything?  
ALAN (holds his arms out): Hmm.  
(Dean leans forward and looks around the store. Scene change to Sam and Dean carrying a large television out of the store, walking past Jay as they reach the door)  
SAM: Dean, this is ridiculous.  
DEAN: Look, giving us this made him feel good, okay?  
SAM: Yeah, where are you gonna put this? You...  
DEAN: I'm the good guy.  
(getting annoyed) Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy!  
SAM: What?  
DEAN: She's delicate!  
SAM: She...Pfft.  
DEAN: Go that way. I'll lead.  
SAM: W-what?  
SAM: Yeah. Dean...  
DEAN: Shh.  
SAM: Dude, watch out.  
(Scene changes to Sam reading a book in the Bunker. Dean walks into the room behind Sam)  
DEAN: Hey, what are you doin'?  
SAM: Uh, research.  
DEAN: Okay.  
SAM: You know, it's the strangest thing. I-I can't find anything on a-a cursed object that actually physically attacks people.  
DEAN: Dude, it's over. All right? Be like Elsa - Let it go.  
(Sam turns around in his chair and looks at Dean incredulously)  
SAM: "Be like Elsa"?  
DEAN (nodding): Ah? Right? Come here. I need to show you something. It's important. Come on.  
(Scene change to Sam and Dean entering a dark room)  
DEAN: Behold (Dean turns on the light) ... the Dean-cave. Or Fortress of Dean-a-tude. Just - still trying to figure that one out.  
(Dean walks Sam through the room, pointing out all the 'amenities')  
DEAN: We got Foosball. We've got jukebox - all vinyl, obviously. Double La-Z-Boy recliners. And, of course, the bar. Still a work-in-progress. It's gonna have a kegerator because...Well, it's gonna. And finally... the pièce de résistance.  
(Dean points a remote at the television from the pawn shop)  
SAM: Okay, hold on, hold on. When did you have time to do all this?  
DEAN: When it's important, you make time, Sammy.  
SAM: Wh-

Gabriel  
'' Did you two killed Barney ''  
Sam and Dean  
Jump to their Feet  
Dean  
'' We think a cursed object Took over ''  
Gabriel Nods smirking  
'' Okay ''  
Gabriel snaps his fingers and disappears  
DEAN: Let's give this bad boy a test run, huh?  
Dun, dun  
Dun...  
Dean turns the television on. Purple sparks emanate from it and there is a purple swirling pattern on the screen.)  
Dun, Na!  
SAM: What the hell?  
(A purple beam shoots out of the screen, engulfing them. The boys disappear, and the purple beam drops them into the woods at night, in an alternate, cartoon universe)  
SAM (looking around): Dean? What just...  
(Sam and Dean look at each other simultaneously)  
SAM: Aah! DEAN: Aah!  
SAM: You're a cartoon! DEAN: You're a cartoon!  
DEAN: I'm a cartoon! SAM: I'm a cartoon!  
SAM: Uh, is - is this...Okay, okay, okay. This is dream. It's gotta be a -  
(Dean slaps Sam across the face, leaving a huge handprint on his face)  
SAM: Dude!  
(Sam shakes his head and his face goes back to normal)  
DEAN: It's not a dream. Holy crap.  
SAM: This is, uh... You saw that light. Did we just get sucked into the TV?  
Dean  
'' GABRIEL ''  
Sam snorting  
Dean  
'' Your Laughing ''  
Sam nodding  
SAM: Dean, what the hell?  
DEAN: I don't know, Sam. I...  
(Dean looks off, past Sam)  
DEAN: Whoa.  
(The Impala is parked in a clearing nearby)  
SAM: Uh...How did the car get here?  
DEAN: I had the keys in my pocket? Or maybe - Wait, seriously? That's what's bumping you about this? Okay, look, are we animated? Yes. Is it weird? Yes.  
SAM: It's beyond weird.  
DEAN: Well, and "beyond weird" is kind of our thing. So whatever happened, we'll figure it out. This is a case, so let's work it.  
SAM: How?  
DEAN: Same as always. We drive.  
(The Impala drives down the road as rock music plays, pulling up in front of a malt shop)  
SAM: A malt shop. Really?  
DEAN: Look, let's just head in, ask around, see what we can see.  
(Dean leans forward and looks out of the window, past Sam)  
DEAN: Oh, my God.  
SAM: (stammering): That - that - that -that's, uh, that's...  
DEAN (excitedly): That's the Mystery Machine. We're not just in any cartoon.  
SAM: We're in Scooby-Doo!

Gabriel  
'' What the hell are you two during here ''  
Sam  
'' It wasn't you ''  
Gabriel shrugging  
'' I don't know but as long you don't die I don't care good luck ''  
Dean  
'' So not Gabriel ''  
Sam nods  
(Sam and Dean walk into the malt shop and look around. Daphne, Fred, Velma, and Shaggy are dancing)  
DEAN: Oh! That's the freakin' Scooby Gang!  
(Scooby Doo is at a table slurping down an entire milkshake)  
SAM: Great. So we're stuck in a cartoon with a talking dog.  
DEAN: Not just any talking dog, the talking dog. The greatest talking dog in history. Now come on! Dibs on Daphne.  
(The music ends and the Scooby Gang leaves the dance area)  
DAPHNE: Jeepers! Those sure were some super groovy tunes.  
DEAN: Oh, man. This is like a dream come true.  
SAM: Your dream is to hang out with the Scooby Gang?  
DEAN: Sam, growing up on the road, no matter where Dad dragged us, no matter what we did, there was always a TV. And you know what was always on that TV? Scooby and the Gang. These guys, they're our friggin' role models, man. Except Fred. He's a wad.  
SAM: He's...What?  
DEAN: Just think about it - we do the same thing. We go to spooky places, we solve mysteries, we fight ghosts.  
SAM: Yeah, except our ghosts don't wear masks, and we don't have a talking dog.  
DEAN: I don't know. I mean, Cass is kind of like a talking dog. Now, how do I look?  
SAM: Two-dimensional.  
DEAN: Perfect!  
(Dean approaches the table where the gang is sitting, drinking their milkshakes)  
DEAN: Uh...hi.  
FRED: Huh?  
DEAN: Uh, uh, I'm Dean. My brother, Sam. Mind if we join you?  
(The gang looks at Dean like he's crazy. Them Fred smiles)  
FRED: Of course not! There's plenty of room. I'm Fred. This is Velma, Shaggy, Scooby, and -  
DEAN: Daphne.  
DAPHNE: Hmm?  
(Dean grabs Daphne's hand and kisses it)  
DEAN: Enchanté.  
DAPHNE: Hmm.  
DEAN: Of course, we know you. You guys are famous.  
SCOOBY: Famous?  
SHAGGY: Like, the only thing we're famous for is our eating skills.  
(Shaggy looks at several pictures on the wall of him and Scooby winning various eating contests)  
SCOOBY: Yum, yum, yum.  
DEAN: So, looks like you guys are celebrating something?  
VELMA: We are!  
We just found out that Scooby's been named as one of the heirs to a fortune, left to him by an old Southern colonel.  
DAPHNE: Scooby saved him from drowning in a fish pond.  
SCOOBY: I'm a hero.  
SHAGGY: Scooby.  
SAM: Okay, okay, but he's dead now, right?  
FRED: (hesitantly) Uh, yeah. Uh, cancer.  
DEAN: Give us a second.  
(Dean gets up and pulls Sam away from the table)  
DEAN: Hey, you wanna pull that stick out of your...nether regions and just play along here?  
SAM: Play...There are no words in this newspaper, Dean. We should be trying to get out of here and instead, you-you're hanging out with Marmaduke.  
DEAN: How dare you!  
SAM: And hitting on Daphne, when she's clearly with Fred.  
DEAN: She's settling, all right? Oh, Daphne could do so much better. Last time we got zapped into TV, we got out by playing our part. This is probably like that. The gang, they're about to get a mystery.  
FRED: I don't know, gang. Sounds like this could be the start of a mystery.  
DEAN (walking back to the table): You know, uh, Sam and I are actually mystery solvers, too. Mind if we tag along?  
FRED: That sounds like a swell idea. In fact, I think it's high time we hit the road.  
SHAGGY: You know what that means?  
SCOOBY: Uh-huh!  
SHAGGY: Road food! SCOOBY: Road food!  
(Shaggy and Scooby start piling up food from the table to make ridiculously large sandwiches)  
DEAN: Oh, heck, yes!  
(Dean sits next to Scooby and makes a ridiculously large sandwich also. He stuffs the sandwich into his ridiculously large mouth)  
DEAN (speaking around the food): Sam! Sam! Look how big my mouth is!  
(Outside, the Mystery Machine is idling at a red light outside the malt shop as the Impala pulls up next to it)  
FRED: Hey, why don't you guys follow us up to the Colonel's mansion?  
DEAN: I don't know, Freddie. I'm not sure Baby can go that slow.  
FRED: Well, the Mystery Machine is a lot faster than it looks.  
DEAN: Oh, yeah? Well, let's see who can get there first. Or are you...chicken?  
FRED: Well, I'm game if you are.  
SAM: Hey, why do you hate Fred so much?  
DEAN: He thinks he's so cool, with his perfect hair, his can-do attitude, that stupid ascot. Let's do this!  
(Fred and Dean rev their engines. The light turns green and the Mystery Machine races away, leaving Sam, Dean, and Baby in a cloud of smoke)  
SAM: Did... did you just get beat by a microvan?  
DEAN: The light was red! The light...  
(yelling and banging on the steering wheel) Fred!  
(As the Impala races away from the malt shop a man in an overcoat walks into the street and watches the Impala drive away)  
ACT TWO  
(At the mansion, Sam and Dean pull alongside the Mystery Machine and get out of the car)  
DEAN: Look, all I'm saying is that, aerodynamically speaking, there is no way my Baby should lose to...that (pointing to the Mystery Machine). Unless Fred cheated, which he clearly did.  
SAM: Dude, get over it.  
DEAN: No!  
(Sam and Dean meet up with the Scooby Gang outside a spooky looking mansion)  
DEAN: "A Night of Fright is No Delight."  
SAM: What?  
DEAN: That's the episode we're in. I've seen it, like, a million times.  
(Inside the mansion, Sam, Dean, and the Scooby Gang and relatives of the Colonel are sitting in a room with a man standing beside a record player on a desk)  
MAN: Attention, everybody. As you all know, I am Cosgood Creeps, attorney of the late Colonel Sanders.  
(Cosgood puts a briefcase on the desk next to the record player. Sam leans over to Dean as if to say something)  
DEAN: Shut up.  
COSGOOD CREEPS: My client was a bit odd. His only directions were to play this record for you.  
(Cosgood pulls a record out of the briefcase and puts it on the player)  
DEAN: Yeah! Classic vinyl.  
COLONEL SANDERS: Greetin's, y'all! Cousin Simple, Nephew Norble, Sweet Cousin Maldahyde, Cousin Slicker, and my old friend, Scooby-Doo. You're all gonna receive an equal share of $1 million, providing you spend tonight here in the old family mansion. Oh, one more thing - the house is haunted.  
SAM: Haunted?  
SCOOBY: Haunted?  
COLONEL SANDERS: Yes, haunted. And if any of you can't make it through the night, his or her share of my fortune will go to the others. Now good night and pleasant dreams, y'all.  
SCOOBY: Oh, boy.  
(Cosgood puts the record back in the briefcase and everyone except Sam and Dean leave the room)  
SAM: What kind of a weirdo sets all this up? I mean, spend the night in a haunted house for $1 million? That can't be legal.  
VELMA: Sam, come on. The house isn't really haunted.  
(Sam and Dean turn around to face Velma)  
SAM: I'm not -  
VELMA: And things like this happen all the time.  
SAM: Oh, yeah, maybe in a car-  
(Dean slaps his hand over Sam's mouth. Velma walks away and Dean removes his hand)  
SAM: Dude, what's wrong with you?  
DEAN: They don't know that they're in a...a C-word. And we're not gonna tell 'em about anything. Not where we're from, not about monsters. Nothing. Capiche?  
(Dean looks over to the Scooby Gang, standing across the room)  
DEAN: They are pure and innocent and good, and we're gonna keep it that way.  
SAM: Look, if you've seen this episode, why-why can't we just skip to the end?  
DEAN: Well, 'cause sometimes it's about the journey and not the destination.  
SAM: Or do you just want more time to try and get with Daphne?  
DEAN: Do not ruin this for me!  
(Sam and Dean walk out of the room and join the rest of the people who are standing with Cosgood)  
COSGOOD: I'll return to the house in the morning to find out which of you remain, if any. (laughs maniacally)  
DEAN: Turns out, he's the bad guy.  
SAM: You don't say.  
COUSIN SIMPLE: Ten o'clock and I suggest we all turn in.  
DEAN: So, Daphne... old drafty house.  
(Dean walks up to Daphne and places his arm around her shoulders)  
DEAN: What say you and I bunk together?  
DAPHNE (giggling): Oh, Dean! Boys and girls don't sleep in the same room, silly.  
Come on, Velma.  
FRED (placing his arm around Dean's shoulders): Guess you're with me, slugger.  
DEAN: Awesome.  
(Everyone leaves for their respective bedrooms. Sam, Fred, Scooby, and Shaggy are in their room. Scooby is sitting on the floor shivering in fear)  
FRED: Relax, Scooby. We'll spend the night with ya.  
Now let's hit the sack.  
(Dean enters the room wearing a nightgown and sleeping cap)  
SAM: Are you wearing...a nightgown?  
DEAN: It's called a sleeping robe. Between you and me, it's freakin' comfortable. It's like I'm wrapped in hugs.  
(In the girl's room, Daphne is sitting at a vanity, brushing her hair and Velma is getting into bed)  
DAPHNE: So those new guys are kinda groovy.  
VELMA: Sure, Dean's all right. But that big lug...What a dummy. "Haunted." Sheesh. Like that's a real thing.  
DAPHNE: Huh.  
VELMA: What?  
DAPHNE: Oh, nothing. Just...I thought big lugs were kinda your thing.  
VELMA: Huh? (blushing) Pssh.  
(It is thundering and lightning outside. A ghostly figure is seen walking through the hallway, rattling chains and laughing eerily. It reaches for a doorknob and the scene switches to the Cousin Simple in his room brushing his teeth. The lights start flickering and he can see his breath in the air)  
COUSIN SIMPLE: Hmm? Huh?  
(He covers his face with a towel and as he wipes down his face he sees the ghost behind him in the mirror. He turns around and the ghost glows purple and raises a knife. The scene switches to Scooby, lying on the bottom of Shaggy's bed, yawning. He stretches and starts to snore. Across the room, Dean is sitting in a chair, eating a sandwich while Sam stands behind him)  
SAM: Is that all you're gonna do? Eat?  
DEAN: Relax. In a few minutes, we're gonna find out that Cousin Simple's missing, the Scooby's are gonna think that it's a ghost, but really, it's just the lawyer Cosgood Creeps in disguise.  
(Screaming from somewhere in the house)  
DEAN: Told ya.  
FRED: Come on, gang! Let's check it out!  
(They all head out of the room while the girls run out of their room as well. They catch up in Cousin Simple's room. He is lying in his bed. Daphne reaches out and puts a hand on his shoulder and we hear a 'squishy' sound)  
DAPHNE: Oh, no!  
DEAN: Wait, wait, wait. No, the dummy bodies don't show up until later.  
(Sam is kneeling beside the bed)  
SAM: Dean, this isn't a dummy. This is blood.  
(He holds his hand up to show that it's covered in blood. He pulls the blanket off of Cousin Simple and there are several pools of blood around his body)  
SAM: He's - he's dead. Like - like, really, actually dead.  
VELMA: Jinkies!  
DAPHNE: Jeepers!  
SHAGGY: Zoinks!  
SCOOBY: Ruh-roh!  
DEAN: Son of a bitch.  
ACT THREE  
FRED (happily): Well, gang, it looks like we've got another mystery on our hands.  
SAM: Are you kidding me, Fred? Dude, someone's dead. A little respect.  
DEAN: Yeah, Fred. He can be such a jerk. (Leaning into Daphne) Right, Daphne?  
DAPHNE: Not really.  
(Daphne and Fred leave the room)  
VELMA (to Shaggy, Scooby, and Sam): We should look for evidence...  
SCOOBY: Huh?!  
VELMA: Like fingerprints or fluids.  
SCOOBY: Uh-huh!  
SAM: Fluids?  
(Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby leave the room)  
DEAN (grabbing the front of Sam's jacket): Dude, this is not the way things went down in the episode. I remember everything that happened in Scooby-Doo and no one ever got stabbed in the back and ended up in a pool of their own blood.  
(They look over to the body that is now covered with the blanket)  
SAM: Yeah. Yeah, okay. Um, so, if that guy can die for real in this cartoon, that means we can, too.  
DEAN: It doesn't matter if we die. Scooby-Doo could die! And that's not happening, not on my watch. I'd take a bullet for that dog.  
(Sam and Dean walk over to the Scooby Gang. The room is dark except for the occasional flash of lightning)  
VELMA: There has to be a logical explanation for what's going on.  
SHAGGY: Besides a ghost hunting us down to collect an inheritance?  
SCOOBY: Yeah, what he said.  
DAPHNE: What would a ghost need with money?  
VELMA: Precisely. And besides, there's no such thing as ghosts.  
(As Velma is talking she walks around the room. As she passes a large window, a lightning flash illuminates the outside and shows a man approaching the window. As he gets closer, the wind blows his coat around and Scooby sees him)  
SCOOBY: Huh?  
VELMA: So once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth.  
SHAGGY: Look!  
(Sam and Dean stand on either side of the window and get ready. As the man pushes open the window, Fred jumps him and pushes him to the side)  
FRED: Gotcha!  
(The man gets wrapped up in the curtain and stumbles into the room, eventually falling. Dean runs over and leans over to punch him)  
MAN: Uhh! Aah! Uhh!  
DEAN: Not today, freak!  
(Dean pulls the curtain off the man on the floor. It is Castiel)  
SAM: Cass?  
DEAN: Cass?  
SHAGGY: Like, you know this guy?  
SAM: Uh, yeah, yeah. He's a - he's a friend of ours.  
DAPHNE: Neato!  
DEAN: Castiel, the Scooby Gang.  
SHAGGY: Castiel? It sounds like a great Italian pizza place.  
CASTIEL: Uh, it's a pleasure to meet you.  
SCOOBY: Nice to meet you, too.  
CASTIEL: Sam, Dean...this dog is talking.  
DEAN: Yep.  
SAM: Cass, how did you get here?  
CASTIEL: Well, I was looking for you at the bunker when...  
(Flashback to Castiel in the bunker in the 'real world')  
CASTIEL: Sam? Dean? I'm back from Syria with fruit from the Tree of Life. The tree was guarded by a pack of djinn.  
(As Castiel is talking he is walking through the bunker)  
I killed most of them, bargained with the rest. Think I'm... technically married to their queen now. Hello? Sam?  
(As Castiel walks into the Dean-cave, he hears voices)  
(In the background): FRED: Hey, why don't you guys follow us up to the Colonel's mansion?  
DEAN: I don't know, Freddie. I'm not sure Baby can go that slow.  
CASTIEL: Dean?  
(Castiel sees the cartoon playing on the television at the scene where Fred and Dean race to the mansion)  
FRED: Well, the Mystery Machine is a lot faster than it looks.  
DEAN: Oh, yeah? Well, let's see who can get there first.  
Or are you...chicken?  
FRED: Well, I'm game if you are.  
(As Castiel watches, the television starts to flicker with purple light. A purple beam shoots out of the screen towards Castiel and he disappears, his bag of fruit dropping to the floor)  
SAM: Hey, why do you hate Fred so much?  
DEAN: He thinks he's so cool, with his perfect hair, his can-do attitude, that stupid ascot. Let's do this!  
(Back in 'cartoon world')  
CASTIEL: I saw purple sparks, then a flash of light, and the next thing I knew, I was in this strange world. I saw you race off...  
CASTIEL: Hey!  
and I've been trying to catch up ever since.  
SAM: You saw purple sparks? Dean, that's like with the killer stuffed dinosaur. And they were both in that pawn shop. Maybe this is all connected.  
(Velma walks up to San, Dean, and Castiel)  
VELMA: Um, "killer stuffed dinosaur"?  
SAM: Oh, I-I didn't mean a real...  
DEAN: It's a book we're writing. Yeah, about...killer stuffed dinosaurs. It's called...  
CASTIEL: "The Killer Stuffed Dinosaur in Love."  
FRED: Huh. Great title.  
SCOOBY: Yeah. Great title.  
DAPHNE: Well, if he isn't responsible for Cousin Simple's death, who is?  
(The lights start to flicker on and off)  
SCOOBY: Huh?  
SHAGGY: Like, somebody turn up the heat in here, man. It's getting cold.  
(A menacing roar is heard throughout the mansion)  
(Velma lights an oil lamp and Sam and Den have flashlights. Sam, Dean and the Gang walk through the hallways of the mansion. As they pass an open window, the wind blows through and handprints appear on the glass.)  
SCOOBY: Huh?  
SHAGGY: Huh?  
(A door in the hallway is cracked open, light shines from behind it): No! No! Aah! Oh!  
DEAN: Sam.  
(All the doors slam shut)  
SCOOBY: Roh!  
(Sam goes to grab the doorknob and a ghostly, purple hand reaches through the door and tries to grab Sam, knocking a flashlight out of his hand. Then the entire ghost materialize through the door)  
SHAGGY: Ph-ph-ph-phantom!  
(Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms)  
SCOOBY: Aah!  
(Shaggy and Scooby jump into Castiel's arms)  
DEAN: Come on, Sam. We're on.  
(Fred runs up between Sam and Dean and jumps at the ghost)  
FRED: Yah!  
(Fred leaps at the ghost and goes right through him)  
FRED: Uhh!  
(Sam and Dean run towards the ghost and he swipes at them, leaving large claw marks on the wall.)  
FRED: Gotcha!  
(Fred tries again to catch him but he disappears through the wall)  
FRED: Uhh! Huh?  
DEAN: Wait, what?  
SCOOBY: G-g-g-g-ghost!  
VELMA: Guys, no. It's not a ghost.  
(The lights flicker back on and Castiel drops Scooby and Shaggy to the floor)  
SHAGGY: Oh, yeah? Then, man, how did he just walk through that wall?!  
VELMA: Well, there's probably a hidden door.  
FRED: Well, whatever it was, it's gone now. It looks like he was coming out of here.  
(Fred opens a door and they find the dismembered body of Cosgood Creeps in the room)  
FRED: Well, that's not good.  
DEAN: I think I'm gonna be sick.  
FRED: Come on, gang!  
(The Gang leaves the room)  
SAM: So do they always just walk away from dead bodies or...  
DEAN: Sam, the cold spot, fritzing out...that was a ghost - our kind of ghost. I think this cartoon is haunted.  
DEAN: All right, Prepmeister Fred, what's your plan?  
FRED: We should all split up and search the house for clues.  
CASTIEL: That's a plan?  
DEAN (disapprovingly): Mnh-mnh.  
SAM: I-I don't think we should separate. It'll be easier for Dean and me to keep you safe if we're all together.  
VELMA: Really, Sam? I wouldn't expect such a big, broad-shouldered fella like you to be as chicken as Shaggy.  
(Velma places her hand on Sam's shoulder)  
VELMA: No offense, Shaggy.  
SHAGGY (peeking out from behind a suit of armor that him and Scooby are hiding behind): Like, none taken.  
SAM: If this is a real ghost, these guys are in trouble. We can't let anything happen to them.  
DEAN: Exactly. So, for now, let's follow ascot boy's lead. (running to Daphne) I call team-up with Daphne!  
FRED: Great! It'll be just the three of us.  
VELMA: Sam and I will check the attic. I mean...unless you're too scared.  
SAM: What? N-no, I-I'm...Let's check the attic.  
SHAGGY: Like, man, I guess that leaves me and old Scoob with you, Castiel.  
CASTIEL: Wonderful. I once led armies, and now I'm paired with a scruffy Philistine and a talking dog.  
(The 'teams' each go a separate way)  
VELMA: So I guess this is your first mystery. So if you could keep those giant linebacker shoulders from knocking over any clues, that would be great.  
SAM: Why do you keep talking about my shoulders?  
VELMA: Oh, I, uh, huh. Uh...  
SAM: Aah!  
(Sam shines his flashlight on a mannequin and jumps backward, clearly startled. He falls down and a can falls on his head)  
VELMA: Maybe that was the ghost.  
SAM: Look, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but ghosts are real.  
VELMA: Huh?  
SAM: My brother and I, we hunt them, along with werewolves and vampires and demons and...We've saved the world. A lot.  
VELMA (laughing): Look, Sam, the simple fact is monsters are nothing more than crooks in masks - usually unscrupulous real estate developers.  
SAM: One, there are way better real estate scams. And two -  
VELMA: Hey, look! A clue.  
(Velma shines her flashlight on a toy chest with a stuffed bear, a jack in the box and some blocks sticking out the top. There is black goo all over the box and on the floor in front of it)  
VELMA: That's strange.  
SAM: That's strange.  
VELMA: I guess we both noticed that these toys are the only things up here that aren't covered in dust.  
SAM: Actually, I was noticing this. (running his fingers through the goo) Ectoplasm. This gets left behind by ghosts.  
VELMA: Oh, stop already. You can't really believe in ghosts.  
(The toys start to glow purple, levitate out of the box and hurl themselves at Sam and Velma as they run for the attic door)  
VELMA: Oh!  
SAM: Oh!  
SAM: Told you.  
VELMA: Aah! It's not a g- It's probably just Christmas lights and - and fishing line.  
(the door to the attic slams on the toys as Sam and Velma leave)  
(Downstairs in the library)  
DEAN: So, Daph, I usually don't have to do this, but what do you look for in a guy?  
DAPHNE: Oh, I don't know. Strong, sincere, and an ascot wouldn't hurt.  
DEAN: Whoa, hold on. Check out that book.  
FRED: There are a lot of books in here, Dean.  
DEAN: No, that one. The one that isn't painted into the background of the car-Library. The...library.  
(Dean pulls on the book)  
DEAN: Huh. Sorry. I thought it might be some kind of secret passage or...  
(The floor opens and Dean, Fred, and Daphne go hurtling down a slide and end up in a dark room. All that can be seen are their eyes)  
ALL: Aah!  
DEAN: Whoa! Daphne, you okay? Maybe I should just give you a once-over to make sure.  
(Deans 'eyes' walk over to the other set of eyes. Fred turns on the light to find Dean standing next to the ghost. Daphne is next to Fred)  
DEAN: AHH! Oh! Oh, hell no.  
(Dean, Fred, and Daphne run out of the room with the ghost chasing them)  
(Shaggy, Scooby, and Castiel are walking through the mansion)  
SHAGGY: Like, did someone open a window?  
SCOBBY: Yeah, it's cold in here.  
(Shaggy, Scooby and Castiel are walking and the ghost is directly behind them, unnoticed. The ghost starts to growl and the three turn around as the ghost rises up and glows purple. Shaggy and Scooby run leaving Castiel in a cloud of dust as he observes the ghost)  
CASTIEL: Never seen a ghost wear such a ridiculous costume.  
(Castiel pokes at the ghost and his finger goes through him)  
CASTIEL: Huh?  
(The ghost rises up menacingly as Shaggy comes back to grab Castiel and run away)  
SHAGGY: Aah!  
Run! Run!  
(Shaggy, Scooby, and Castiel are chased by the ghost as the Scooby Doo theme starts to play)  
Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you?  
We got some work to do now  
Scooby Dooby Doo, where are you?  
(They run past Dean and Daphne, who is hiding behind Dean. He goes to hug her but comes up empty-handed as she runs off with Fred)  
DEAN: Hey!  
We need some help from you now  
Come on, Scooby-Doo, I see you  
Pretending you got a sliver  
You're not foolin' me 'cause I can't see  
The way you shake and shiver  
(Sam, Dean, Castiel, the Gang and the ghost end up in a hallway where they run back and forth through the bedrooms and across the hallway going in and out of different rooms in various combinations of people. Even Scrappy Doo makes an appearance. Hmm.)  
You know we got a mystery to solve  
So, Scooby-Doo, be ready for your act  
Don't hold back  
And, Scooby-Doo, if you come through  
You're gonna have yourself a Scooby Snack  
That's a fact!  
(The chase heads out of the hallway and into the main part of the house)  
Scooby Dooby Doo, here are you  
Scooby-Doo  
You're ready and you're willin'  
Scooby-Doo  
If we can count on you, Scooby-Doo  
I know we'll catch that villain  
(The whole group ends up colliding in a pile in the middle of another hallway. The lights flicker and the ghost comes around the corner. They run into a large room and lock the door)  
FRED: We have to stop this ghost.  
DAPHNE: We almost did. Dean had him by the thigh.  
CASTIEL: He what?  
DEAN: I almost caught him. That's the point.  
VELMA: Guys, come on. For the last time, there's no such thing as ghosts.  
(Velma's breath turns cold and her glasses frost over)  
VELMA: Oh, no!  
(The lights flicker again as all the windows frost over. There is a banging on the other side of the door. The doors slam open and the ghost is standing there)  
VELMA: That costume looks really...real.  
FRED: I'll get him.  
SAM: Fred, don't!  
(Fred again runs towards the ghost and is thrown across the room, hitting a sculpture before falling to the floor)  
FRED: Uhh!  
DAPHNE: Fred!  
(Daphne and Velma are levitated off the floor)  
DAPHNE: Huh?  
VELMA: Huh?  
(The girls are then pinned against a wall, while still in the air)  
DAPHNE: Oh!  
DAPHNE & VELMA: Uhh!  
SHAGGY: Like, that's our cue to get out of here! Aah! Run!  
(Shaggy tries to run but is held in place. Then the ghost flicks his hand and Shaggy is thrown through the window)  
SHAGGY: Aah!  
DAPHNE: Shaggy!  
(Sam looks around and grabs two large candle holders. He tosses one to Dean)  
SAM: Dean! Iron!  
(Sam and Dean take the candles out of the holders, toss them aside and hit the ghost with them. The candle holders stick into the ghost's back and purple sparks emanate from its back. As the sparking continues, the ghost shrieks as if in pain and then disappears in a flash of purple light, as the candle holders fall to the floor.  
The lights come back on as Fred wakes up and Daphne and Velma fall off the wall towards the floor. Sam and Dean are there to catch them.)  
DAPHNE: Oh!  
VELMA: Oh!  
BOTH: Ah!  
FRED: What just happened?  
SCOOBY: Where's Shaggy?  
SHAGGY: Over here!  
(The gang looks towards the window and see Shaggy hanging from a metal beam from the balcony. The beam is swaying back and forth)  
SHAGGY: Like, little help?  
(The beam gives way and Shaggy falls towards the ground)  
ACT FOUR  
SCOOBY: Shaggy!  
(Scooby runs towards the window and jumps out to grab Shaggy's foot. Castiel follows him)  
CASTIEL: Scooby!  
DEAN: Scooby!  
SCOOBY: Gotcha!  
SHAGGY: You've got me! Who's got you?!  
(Castiel is 'flying' towards Scooby. He grabs Scooby's tail and his coat billows out to form a makeshift parachute. It slows their descent as they crash through a tree and land on the ground)  
SCOOBY: Oh!  
SHAGGY: Aah!  
SCOOBY: Shaggy!  
(Shaggy is laying on the ground, moaning and holding his arm. The remainder of the gang come running outside)  
DAPHNE: Shaggy! Are you okay?  
SHAGGY: Like, do I look like I'm okay?  
CASTIEL: It appears his arm is broken.  
SHAGGY: What? That's not - I have jumped out of a biplane in a museum and was fine! How did this happen?!  
FRED: I-I don't know. I...Something threw me across the room.  
VELMA: Wires. Probably just wires.  
SHAGGY: Like, hello! Broken arm here!  
VELMA: Shaggy, brace yourself.  
DAPHNE: Uhh! Fred, give me your ascot.  
(Daphne makes a sling out of Fred's ascot and her scarf for Shaggy's arm)  
SAM: Dean, we have to tell them the truth.  
DAPHNE: What truth?  
SAM: The truth about the phantom.  
DEAN: Look, this phantom isn't like other ghosts you've faced. He's real. He is a real ghost.  
SCOOBY GANG: Huh?  
FRED: Um, I'm not totally following you.  
SAM: Look, that isn't a guy in a mask and a costume. It's a vengeful spirit that's come back from the dead.  
DEAN: That's the truth.  
VELMA (taking off her glasses): So everything you told me, it's true?  
SAM: Mm-hmm.  
VELMA: Werewolves? Vampires? Demons?  
SAM, DEAN, and CASTIEL: Mm-hmm.  
VELMA: I thought I was blind without my glasses, but I was just blind. Oh, how could I be so stupid?  
SAM: Uh, well, I mean...  
FRED: We've been stopping real estate developers when we could've been hunting Dracula?  
(Fred bangs his head against a wall)  
FRED: Are you kidding me?!  
SAM & DEAN: Ooh. Ah. Uh...  
FRED: My life is meaningless!  
DAPHNE: If there are ghosts... that means there's an afterlife. Heaven. Hell. Am I going to hell?!  
SHAGGY: We told you every freaking time! But did you ever listen to Scoob and me? No!  
SCOOBY: We're doomed.  
DEAN (sternly): All right, knock it off! Come on! Scooby Gang does not have nervous breakdowns. Now you may not have tangled with the supernatural, but you've fought monsters, real freakin' psychos. Well, you stopped Zeke and Zeb. Shaggy figured out that the sharks Old Iron Face rode were really just torpedoes disguised to look like sharks. And what about the Black Knight? Huh? Mamba Wamba?  
SAM: The Space Kook.  
DEAN: I knew it! You love this show, too.  
SAM (shrugging): Mm.  
DEAN: Space Kook, Ghost Clown, Miner 49er. You guys have all jumped into danger with no thought for yourselves. You're heroes, and together, we're gonna take down this phantom. Are you with me?  
SCOOBY GANG (raising their fists in the air): Yeah!  
FRED: Let's do it!  
VELMA: But how? We don't know the first thing about fighting real ghosts. We don't have the proper tools or weapons.  
SAM: That's okay. We do.  
(The gang is standing at the back of the Impala as Dean opens the trunk, showing all their weapons)  
SCOOBY GANG: Ooh. Whoa.  
SAM: Here, Velma, take this.  
(Sam hands Velma a shotgun)  
DEAN: Sam, are you crazy? They can't use this stuff. That's a Scooby-don't.  
FRED: Dean, we've gotta do something. I mean, you guys are amazing!  
DEAN: Thank you, Fred.  
FRED: But we can help. We have to.  
DEAN: (bleep) right you can. You're gonna do what you do best - build a trap.  
(Inside the mansion, Daphne is laying salt lines)  
FRED: Ahh. That should do it.  
DEAN: Lay it on me, Freddy.  
FRED: Well, you see, Daphne's covered all the exits except that one with salt. So the phantom will enter there, tripping the iron chain that'll activate the ax, which cuts the rope that holds the coconuts.  
SAM: Where'd he get coconuts?  
DEAN: Shh!  
FRED: The coconuts are gonna roll, tripping the phantom, sending him careening down a slide of soap, right into the washing machine which we'll secure with those iron chains.  
SAM: And with the ghost captured, we can finally find out what's going on.  
VELMA: Now all we need...is bait.  
(Shaggy, Scooby, and Castiel are tip-toeing through the mansion. Castiel is in the lead, holding a flashlight)  
SHAGGY: You think the phantom decided to leave?  
CASTIEL: No, it's still here. Don't worry.  
SCOOBY: That's what I'm worried about.  
(The lights start flickering and Shaggy and Castiel can see their breath)  
SCOOBY: Hmm. Mm-hmm?  
(Castiel turns around and the ghost is right in his face)  
CASTIEL: Aah! Run!  
SHAGGY & SCOOBY: Aah!  
(The ghost starts to chase them through the mansion. Everything is going according to Fred's plan except Shaggy, Scooby and Castiel end up tripping on the coconuts, going down the slide and get trapped in the washing machine.)  
SCOOBY: Shaggy Whoa!  
Aah! Whoa! -  
Aah! Whoa!  
Ahh. Whoa!  
(Sam and Dean peek out from behind a stuffed bear where they were watching the action)  
SAM: I told you it wasn't going to work.  
DEAN: Yeah, Fred's traps never work. (yelling) Daph, Plan B! Operation Bookworm is a go.  
(The gang all run in different directions. The ghost, visibly agitated, starts searching for them. He upends a couch in the library and finds Fred, Velma and Daphne hiding behind it)  
FRED, DAPHNE & VELMA: Aah!  
SHAGGY: Good shot, Scoob old buddy.  
(Shaggy is on the balcony looking over the library. Purple sparks emanate from the ghost's back)  
SHAGGY: Give him another one.  
(The ghost turns toward Shaggy and is hit with a book in the back. He turns around and runs towards Scooby, who is standing next to a bookshelf, holding a pile of books)  
DAPHNE: Scooby, now!  
(As the ghost approaches, Scooby hands him the pile of books and uses his tail to pull out the 'booby trap book' on the bookshelf. The floor opens up and the ghost slides down the slide into the basement. He finds himself in a circle made of salt. He tries to escape by flying out of the circle but hits an invisible barrier each time).  
SAM: That's a salt circle. You're stuck.  
GHOST: Let...me...go!  
DEAN: Happy to, Sparky, soon as you tell us who you really are.  
(The ghost tries several more times to escape and then finally, collapses to the floor, morphing into a small boy on the way)  
CASTIEL: It's...a child.  
DEAN: Yeah, creepy ghost kid. You get used to 'em.  
SAM: But...Wait. Why are you trying to kill us?  
BOY: I'm not. I never wanted to hurt anyone. But the bad man, he makes me.  
CASTIEL: The bad man?  
BOY: His name is Jay.  
DEAN: The dude from the pawnshop.  
BOY: When I died, my soul was tied to a pocketknife.  
(As the boy is talking, the scene changes to the pawn shop where Jay is slipping the pocketknife into the back of the dinosaur costume.  
BOY: My dad gave it to me. It meant everything. When Jay found me, he used me to...Sometimes, I get so angry I break things, hurt people.  
(Flashback to Sam and Dean fighting the dinosaur)  
BOY: But I don't want to.  
(The boy is now floating in the salt circle, hands wrapped around his knees as if he was siting).  
BOY: I just wanna see my dad again.  
CASTIEL: I'm sorry. It was wrong of him to do that.  
SAM: None of this was your fault.  
DEAN: Look, if you get us back to the real world, we can set you free.  
BOY: Do you promise?  
DEAN: Cross my heart and hope to d- Well, you know what I mean.  
(Dean enters peeks into the room where the Scooby Gang is freaking out)  
Gabriel  
'' well this is cool hey I'll fix it ''  
Dean  
'' What are you going to do ''  
Gabriel  
'' turn this world into A world Where there angels and demons monsters and Make them you of this world '' pointing his finger at Them clicks  
(Dean comes back into the room and tosses a blowtorch to Sam while he picks up a sledgehammer)  
DEAN: Well, sorry, sweetheart.  
(Dean smashes the television, which crashes to the floor. He looks through the broken pieces and pulls out the pocketknife. He tosses it to Sam as the boy materializes in front of them)  
DEAN: Time to go, kid.  
BOY: What about the bad man?  
SAM: Don't worry about him. We'll take care of him, all right?  
(Sam places the knife on a metal tray and starts burning it with the blowtorch. The boy goes up in flames and disappears.)  
ACT FIVE  
(In the pawn shop, Jay hands some paperwork over to Alan)  
JAY: You sure about this?  
ALAN: Look, you're gettin' this place for a steal. But...I'm too old for this crap.  
JAY: If you say so. Just, uh, two more signatures, and...  
(Alan hesitates signing and the door to the shop opens)  
DEAN: Not so fast.  
ALAN: Is that an ascot?  
DEAN: Yes. Yes, it is.  
JAY: Uh, what are you guys doing here?  
SAM: Hey, Alan, your friend here, he's been driving people off their property so he could buy it on the cheap. And he's been using his own personal ghost to do it. You see, he'd plant the haunted object, then let the ghost go to work.  
(Flashback to Jay searching through the dinosaur stuffing until he finds the pocketknife)  
DEAN: Then they would possess something, like a big dinosaur or a perfectly beautiful TV.  
CASTIEL: And scare people so much that they'd be desperate to sell.  
SAM: When we got nosy...  
(Flashback to Sam and Dean carrying the television out of the pawn shop)  
SAM: I think we should probably keep doing some digging.  
JAY: Everything all right?  
SAM: Where you gonna put this?...  
SAM: He sicced his pet ghost on us.  
DEAN: Take it easy!  
SAM: What?  
DEAN: She's delicate, all right?  
(Jay, who has been standing at the door, drops the pocketknife into the back of the television as the boys pass)  
DEAN: I'll lead.  
SAM: Oh, she...Pfft.  
"She"? She? Really, she?  
CASTIEL (holding up the burned pocketknife): But now, that spirit is freed.  
JAY: They're lying. They're... You think anyone's gonna believe that?  
SAM: No, but that's why we hacked your financials. Turns out you're not so big on paying your taxes, are ya?  
(Police sirens in the background)  
DEAN: Good enough for Capone, good enough for you.  
(Sam, Dean, and Castiel walk out of the pawn shop)  
SAM: Ha! Velma was right. It was a shady real estate developer after all.  
(Jay is escorted out in handcuffs by the police.)  
COP: Here you go.  
JAY: It's not fair. I would've gotten away with it if it wasn't for those meddling kids.  
DEAN (excitedly): He said it! He said the line!  
COP: Watch your head.  
DEAN (in a Scooby voice): Scooby Dooby Doo!  
SAM: What are you doing?  
DEAN: Well, I mean, at the end of every mystery, Scooby looks into the camera and he says -  
CASTIEL: Dean, you're not a talking dog.  
DEAN: I know that. I...  
SAM: Yeah.  
DEAN: No, but come on, I-I do look cool with the ascot, right?  
No?  
Guys? Come on, guys.  
Look, red is my color!

Gabriel whistling  
'' Oh this will be awesome ''

Gabriel  
'' That was a cool tv through hmm Poor Dean I fix it for them and make it where if they want they can come anywhere ''

Gabriel Laughing


	8. Chapter 8

Gryffindor wins the house cup

Jack  
'' wait why do I have a bad feeling about Dumbledore

Lucifer  
'' You too I knew it you'll find out tomorrow some more information ''

Jack  
'' Okay what now

Lucifer

'' I suggest Bed ''

Jack

'' I don't sleep that much''

Lucifer

'' your human form will be better equipped for the next day if you do ''

Jack  
'' I'll try ''

Lucifer  
'' Night ''

Jack  
'' What about you ''

Lucifer  
'' My vessel family was murder I am going to try to go over the info then go to bed and I will work on the circumstance tomorrow ''

Jack nods and stands up and moves to his room he opens the door and heads for the shower Jack takes a shower cleaning his head and body  
Jack naked heads to bed  
And falls to asleep

Lucifer  
Nick you can take over to find the murder

Nick takes control  
Nick takes deep breath sees the info he's has  
Nick hmm why haven't you look  
( Because I think you need to gain justice, not I )  
Nick  
Alright Let's begin  
a pretty suburban house, exterior. Cut to living room. A man is pouring tea for NICK.]

MAN: Well, it is so good to see you after all these years. I mean, after that night you just disappeared, and I never knew what happened.

NICK: Yeah, after I lost my family I couldn't stand being in that house one more minute.

MAN: Nick, I completely understand.

NICK: Do you?

MAN: I just hope these years have been healing and restful for you.

NICK: My whole family was slaughtered, Arty. There's no restful for me anymore. Best thing I can hope for is that I catch the monster who did it.

ARTY: Well sure Nick, we all - we all want that.

NICK: Do you though, Arty? Cause you said you got a good look at the man who left my house, and then you changed your story.

ARTY: I had to, Nick, because there was no man. I mean, I - in the heat of the moment I guess I thought I saw something, I wanted so much to help, but I was wrong.

NICK, rising and walking to a window: Hmm. Is that the window you were looking out of?

ARTY: Ah-

NICK: What made you look out, Arty? You hear someone scream?

ARTY: I - I don't really remember.

NICK: The man you saw, was he rushing out, or was he casual?

ARTY: Nick, I told you, I-

NICK; What, did he have a hammer? Cause that how the cops said he murdered my family, [voice breaking] he smashed their skulls over and over with a hammer.

ARTY: Nick, there was no man.

NICK: Oh, Arty. Who got to you? [He advances on ARTY]

ARTY: What, what?

NICK: Somebody get to you?

ARTY: N-no.

NICK: They pay you off?

ARTY: I mean - no!

NICK: Or were you just scared [NICK pins ARTY to the wall by his throat] Huh? Huh?

ARTY: I just remembered wrong that's all there is to it.

NICK: My family deserves justice, do you understand me? I deserve justice! I'm going to get justice! Do you understand me, Arty?!

ARTY: I don't know anything!

NICK: Oh, I think you do, Arty. I think you do.

SCENE: ARTY's living room. NICK is covered in blood, holding a hammer,

Nick shakes his head  
Lucifer Reappears  
Lucifer  
'' You made a mess I'll clean it up  
Lucifer snaps fingers and everything is removed all of the blood the damage the body is removed  
Lucifer  
'' How about tomorrow we head to the next Location ''  
(yes)  
Lucifer Disappears and lands in his bedroom  
Lucifer sleeps

EXTERIOR – MALTA – NIGHT

[A view of the Monastery from outside, near the river.]

INTERIOR – HOLY SISTERS OF MALTA MONASTERY – NIGHT

[Three nuns exit through a door, as a man, MIELE, with a torch comes out from behind them. He enters a room of relics and begins to admire the Skull of St. Peter, that sits in a glass box. He breaks the glass and takes the skull, placing it inside a bag. He turns to leave, but a nun is standing behind him. He knocks to the ground, and she lies unconscious.]

MIELE

[speaking in Italian] So sorry, Mother. Please forgive me.

[He leaves as the nun is still lying on the floor.]

[TITLE CARD]

ACT ONE

INTERIOR – THE BUNKER, KITCHEN – DAY

[SAM is sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop, as DEAN enters and walks to the fridge.]

DEAN

So?

SAM

What?

Dean

We suppose to believe Gabriel ?

Sam  
I got Donatello to look at the Tablet its true

Dean  
Fine

DEAN

You find anything on the Seal of Solomon?

SAM

Well, I've been digging through the lore, but so far, nothing.

DEAN

Great. So we got Cas in Syria dodging bullets, trying to find fruit from the Tree of Life. We Still need Archangel grace meaning we need to convince an archangel to give up some of his grace  
And uh, what's the last ingredient of this spell we're never gonna find?

Sounds of wings appear

Sam and Dean Jump to their feet and bring up their guns  
Gabriel  
Hello, Team ask your buddy to surrender a bottle of grace a day

Dean  
Why would we do that

Gabriel  
for the next month, Lucifer made Castiel an archangel

Gabriel  
Castiel punishment has been decided he is banished to earth for eternity his job protect all of humanity  
Dean  
That's not  
Gabriel  
If you try to do something that will harm humanity he will kill you the punishment will force him

[DEAN sits down across from Sam with a box of pizza.]

SAM

The last ingredient Blood of the holiest man.

DEAN

A most holy man. What – what – what does that mean?

SAM

No idea. I've been thinking maybe, uh, blood of a saint?

DEAN

A saint?

SAM

Yeah.

DEAN

Yeah, should be easy to get.

SAM

Well, actually, uh, turns out there's a huge market for religious relics. Hair of a martyr, um, nails from the True Cross.

DEAN

Okay, okay. One, ew. Two, where is this market?

SAM

Online.

DEAN

Ah. The internet. Not just for porn anymore.

[DEAN takes a bite of pizza.]

SAM

Anyway, a lot of this is fake, obviously, but I-I did find one dealer who seems to be legit – Margaret Astor. Worth a shot?

DEAN

Yeah. Good. Why not? I don't think I can take another one of these cold pieces of Papa Giovanni's.

[DEAN puts the slice back and closes the box.]

EXTERIOR – SAN FRANCISCO – DAY

[A shot of the Golden Gate Bridge, boats in the water and cars on the bridge.]

INTERIOR – RESTAURANT – DAY

[MARGARET is sitting at a table and sipping a Martini. SAM and DEAN approach her.]

DEAN

Miss Astor?

MARGARET

Ms. will do.

SAM

Of course. Great. Uh, may we sit?

MARGARET

Please. So, gentlemen, what can I do for you?

SAM

Okay, we, um, we're interested in obtaining a very rare religious artefact, and – and we were told that maybe you'd be the person to help us out.

MARGARET

Really?

SAM

Yeah.

MARGARET

Who told you that?

DEAN

The internet.

MARGARET

So… this is not a personal recommendation?

SAM

No. Um, is – is that a problem?

MARGARET

Personal relationships are very important to me.

[MARGARET reaches across the table and places her hand on SAM's clasped hands. He jumps a little, as DEAN eyes the interaction. She takes her hand away.]

SAM

Right. Well, um… I would personally appreciate any help you could give us.

[SAM reaches over and places his hand over MARGARET's.]

MARGARET

What sort of help do you need?

SAM

We need, um… the blood of a saint.

MARGARET

Really?

SAM

Yeah.

MARGARET

What ever for?

DEAN  
Does it matter?

MARGARET

I was asking...

[MARGARET looks at SAM.]

SAM

Sam.

MARGARET

Sam.

[DEAN and MARGARET look annoyed at each other, before she turns her attention to SAM.]

MARGARET

So, Sam, what can you tell me?

SAM

Unfortunately, not very much. Just that it's very, very important to us. To me.

MARGARET

Well, of course it is. Blood of a saint – very rare, very expensive. It just so happens I might know one person who would have such an item. Do I dare give you the name?

SAM

Please. I would be very much in your debt.

[MARGARET and SAM smile at each other, as DEAN rolls his eyes.]

MARGARET

Well, that's lovely. But know, Sam… I like to collect on what's owed to me. His name is Richard Greenstreet. He lives in Seattle. I'll provide an introduction, but that's as far as I'll go.

SAM

Perfect. Thank you.

MARGARET

Oh, don't thank me yet. Greenstreet has all the trappings of a gentleman, but… I would advise caution.

INTERIOR – SEATTLE, GREENSTREET'S HOME – DAY

[GREENSTREET is standing and eating a donut, as SAM and DEAN watch him.]

GREENSTREET

Your names again?

DEAN

This is Sam. I'm Dean Vaughn. We're from Rhode Island.

GREENSTREET

Rhode Island. My, you are a long way from home. Do you happen to know the Machin twins out of Newport?

SAM

The Machin twins? Uh, well, we don't know them personally, but obviously, we know of them.

GREENSTREET

Mm. Interesting. Because to the best of my knowledge, there are no Machin twins from Newport. So who are you really?

DEAN

This is Sam. I'm Dean Winchester. We were told that you might have something that we need.

GREENSTREET

What might that be?

SAM

Blood of a saint.

GREENSTREET

Blood of a saint. Why… yes. I do believe I possess such an item. Cost me a small fortune to obtain.

SAM

Right. We need some for a worthy cause.

GREENSTREET

I gave up on worthy causes years ago. And as I said, the blood cost me a fortune. Judging by your Montgomery Ward suits and your cheap ties, I'm guessing you don't have a small fortune, or for that matter, two nickels to rub together. So I'm quite afraid this has been a waste of your time, and more importantly, mine. Good day, gentlemen.

[GREENSTREET goes back to eating a donut, as SAM and DEAN turn to leave.]

GREENSTREET

Wait.

[SAM and DEAN turn around to face GREENSTREET.]

GREENSTREET

I suppose we can be of service to one another. Since you had the nerve to come in here under false pretences, I assume you won't be above a little bit of chicanery. Hmm?

SAM

Yes.

DEAN

We're listening.

GREENSTREET

Sit.

[SAM and DEAN walk over and sit down at the chairs across from GREENSTREET.]

GREENSTREET

A short while ago, a valuable item that I covet was removed from its ancestral home in Malta. I believe the thief was working for a man named Santino Scarpatti.

DEAN

Scarpatti, the mob boss?

GREENSTREET

You've heard of him.

DEAN

I've heard enough to know he kills people.

GREENSTREET

Oh, yes. I suppose he does. In any case, here is my proposal – you procure said item for me, and I will trade it for the blood.

SAM

And what kind of item is it that we're talking about?

GREENSTREET

The skull of St. Peter.

DEAN

Okay… we steal the skull from the head of the Seattle mob. In exchange, you'll give us the blood of…

GREENSTREET

St. Ignatius. Hmm. That's correct.

DEAN

Yeah. We can do that. No problem. What else can you tell us?

GREENSTREET

Rumor has it, the skull is supposed to be turned over tomorrow night. Unfortunately, I don't know the name of the thief or where the meet is supposed to take place.

DEAN

That's not a lot to go on.

GREENSTREET

I have faith.

EXTERIOR – SEATTLE, GREENSTREET'S HOME – DAY

[SAM and DEAN are leaving GREENSTREET's home.]

SAM

So, this is what we've come to? Thieves?

DEAN

Hey, you want the blood, right? Well… besides, the thing's already stolen.

SAM

Really? That's your rationale?

DEAN

Hey, I'm not perfect. And by the way, neither are you, okay? Oh, so, what? Now you're above a little, uh, chicanery? Look, this isn't a perfect world we're trying to save, okay. And if I'm not perfect trying to save it, then so be it. Come on. You with me or not?

[DEAN gets into the Impala, as SAM follows.]

INTERIOR – CAFÉ – DAY

[DEAN is at the counter with coffee. He turns around to see a woman at a table behind him, reading. He walks over to her.]

DEAN

Watcha readin'?

[The WOMAN looks up and smiles, showing DEAN the book.]

WOMAN

A book on the supernatural.

DEAN

Really? So, you're into the supernatural?

WOMAN

I am.

DEAN

I should sit down.

[The WOMAN laughs as DEAN is about to sit down.]

SAM

Dean. Hey.

DEAN

[to the WOMAN] Excuse me.

WOMAN

Sure.

[DEAN walks over to the table SAM is sitting at and sits down.]

SAM

I got it.

DEAN

[annoyed] Nice timing. What?

[DEAN looks back at the WOMAN as SAM speaks.]

SAM

Alright, get this. So, I hacked into airline records and checked the names of anybody and everybody who travelled from Malta to Seattle in the first three days after the skull was stolen. There were five people. The fifth guy named, uh… Antonio Miele. With little past I can dig up on him seems… checkered.

DEAN

Sounds a little thin, but you wouldn't happen to know where this Miele guy is right now, would you?

SAM

As a matter of fact, I do. He checked into the Patricia Hotel right here in downtown Seattle yesterday.

INTERIOR – PATRICIA HOTEL – NIGHT

[SAM and DEAN walk into the hotel reception. As they walk to the elevator, a man exits and bumps into SAM.]

SAM

Excuse me. I…

[The man looks at SAM and then walks away.]

SAM

Alright.

[He walks into the elevator.]

INTERIOR – HOTEL HALLWAY – NIGHT

[DEAN walks down the hallway as SAM follows. They get to the room they are looking for but find the door ajar. SAM opens the door to see the room is in a mess. They both walk as SAM shuts the door. They walk around the room when DEAN notices something.]

DEAN

Hey.

SAM

Oh.

[They look to the side of the bed and see a man, dead on the floor. They crouch down beside the body.]

DEAN

Well, rest in peace, Antonio Miele.

ACT TWO  
br

DEAN

What the hell happened here?

[A gun cocks behind them.]

FAKE COP

Hands up. No sudden moves.

[SAM and DEAN stand up with their hands up, turning around to see the COP has a gun and a badge in his hands.]

DEAN

Take it easy, take it easy. Hold on just a second.

FAKE COP

Move towards the window.

SAM

Yep, yep. Of course.

[They move to the window.]

FAKE COP

Now sit down. And cuff yourselves to the radiator.

[The FAKE COP throws two pair of cuffs on the ground. SAM and DEAN sit down and cuff themselves to the radiator. The MAN starts searching the room.]

DEAN

You know there's a dead body over here.

FAKE COP

I see him.

SAM

What department are you with?

FAKE COP

Shut up.

SAM

Where's your partner?

FAKE COP

I work alone. I said shut up.

DEAN

Maybe you should call this in.

FAKE COP

I said shut up!

[The FAKE COP walks over and points the gun at DEAN's head.]

FAKE COP

I'm gonna go call this in right now. Don't you two go anywhere.

[The FAKE COP laughs as he leaves the room.]

DEAN

You see that badge? It's like he got it out of a cereal box.

SAM

Yeah. Gun looked real enough, though.

DEAN

I don't think he's coming back, but he probably is calling it in, so…

[SAM takes out keys to open the cuffs with.]

DEAN

Look at you. You're like a Boy Scout. You're always prepared.

SAM

Yeah. You're like uh… I don't know what you're like.

DEAN

Yeah. Thanks.

[SAM opens both their cuffs and they both leave the room.]

INTERIOR – PATRICIA HOTEL – NIGHT

[DEAN and SAM exit an elevator and walk through the reception. The man SAM bumped into before is now sitting in the reception, reading a newspaper. He watches them leave.]

EXTERIOR – STREET – NIGHT

[SAM and DEAN are walking down the street.]

DEAN

Alright, so if the dead guy on the floor up there, Miele, was the original thief, then who killed him?

SAM

I don't know. Maybe Greenstreet got to him before we could. In that case, he probably has the skull.

DEAN

Well, then who's the fake cop? Who does he work for?

SAM

Scarpatti?

DEAN

No, he was still looking for something. Why would Scarpatti whack the guy before he finds the skull?

SAM

"Whack"?

DEAN

It's mob talk.

SAM

Mob… Well, colorful.

DEAN

Yeah.

[They turn a corner and see three mob guys standing near the Impala.]

DEAN

Call I help you, fellas?

MOB GUY

Mr. Scarpatti wants to see you two.

DEAN

I think we'll pass.

MOB GUY

Yeah, that, uh, wasn't a request.

[Another mob guy takes out his gun and points it at DEAN.]

SAM

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay, okay, okay.

MOB GUY

I'll drive.

DEAN

I don't think so.

MOB GUY

Again, not a request.

[The other mob guy gestures for SAM and DEAN to get into the Impala.]

SAM

It's good.

MOB GUY

Come on.

SAM

Yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah, I got it.

[SAM sits in the back of the Impala. DEAN walks over and hands the keys to the MOB GUY.]

MOB GUY

Nice car.

DEAN

Yeah. Enjoy.

[DEAN sits in the back, and they drive off. The man SAM bumped into is watching from around the corner.]

EXTERIOR – SCARPATTI MANSION – NIGHT

[The Impala is parked outside, as a henchman stands guard.]

INTERIOR – SCARPATTI MANSION – NIGHT

[SCARPATTI is sitting at his desk, patting his cat. Italian opera plays as the mob guys lead SAM and DEAN into the room.]

SCARPATTI

Sit. Sit.

[SAM and DEAN sit down on a sofa, their backs facing SCARPATTI.]

SCARPATTI

So… Sam and Dean Winchester. We uh… we done a little checkin'. You know? And, uh… you know, officially… you guys both died six years ago.

[SCARPATTI stands up and walks over to the sofa, standing behind them.]

SAM

Well, it's a funny story. So-

SCARPATTI

Hey, look, I-I don't care.

SAM

Right.

SCARPATTI

You know, my point is that, if you were to get whacked now… relax. If I wanted you dead… you got my point, right?

SAM

Yep.

SCARPATTI

Good. So, so let's talk. Alright? I understand you made a deal with Greenstreet?

SAM

How do you know that?

SCARPATTI

I keep any eye on my enemies. Now… that was your first mistake, working for him. Greenstreet… he's – he's a farabutto. You know, a scoundrel. He's got no reverence for these sacred artefacts. He – he has no respect. Now me? You know, my motives are pure. I feel it's my duty as a good Catholic to give these beautiful relics a home.

DEAN

Well… technically, the relic had a home, and then you had it stolen.

[SAM clears his throat and glares at DEAN. SCARPATTI and his mob guys laugh as they look at DEAN.]

SCARPATTI

Now why would you get involved with a man like Greenstreet?

SAM

He has something we need. And the skull was our – our price we had to pay for it.

SCARPATTI

It's a devil's bargain.

[SCARPATTI sits down across from SAM and DEAN.]

SCARPATTI

Alright. So, I'm gonna tell you what you should know, okay? I made a deal with Miele. I paid half the price for the skull up-front and I agreed to give him the rest on delivery. But now he's dead. And believe me, I didn't kill him. So, the skull is missing. Now since I paid half of what was owed, I believe that skull rightfully belongs to me.

DEAN

But it was stolen. I don't know, "rightfully belongs to you"?

[SCARPATTI laughs at DEAN.]

SCARPATTI

You believe this guy? You got a set on you, pal. You talk to me like that in this room?

DEAN

And?

SCARPATTI

My point is, whatever the case is, you two now are in the middle of this thing, alright? So, I'm gonna make you a very nice proposition. You find my skull, and I will give you a handsome finder's fee. And then you can buy whatever it is you need to get from Greenstreet, okay?

SAM

And what if we say no?

SCARPATTI

That would be your second mistake. And believe me, you probably won't get a third one.

DEAN

Great. Deal.

SCARPATTI

Good. Very good.

DEAN

Now… what happens if we can't find the skull?

SCARPATTI

As they say at NASA, failure… is not an option.

INTERIOR – PATRICIA HOTEL – NIGHT

[SAM and DEAN walk through the front door.]

SAM

Alright, tell me, why are we here again?

DEAN

Gotta start somewhere. Key to this whole thing is in that room. I can feel it.

SAM

Oh. Oh, you can feel it? Why didn't you say so?

INTERIOR – HOTEL HALLWAY – NIGHT

[DEAN walks around the corner as SAM follows, but stops. He hides behind the wall.]

SAM

What?

DEAN

Cop.

[There is a cop standing outside the room they were in before, yellow tape blocking the door.]

SAM

Great. Any ideas?

[DEAN sees a fire alarm on the wall.]

DEAN

Stay here.

[DEAN pulls the alarm and walks away, leaving SAM to stand there. The cop at the door starts getting people out of their rooms. DEAN walks to the reception and pulls another alarm. He watches as people exit the reception. SAM hides while the cop walks past. When he is gone, SAM walks to the room, and enters under the yellow tape.]

INTERIOR – HOTEL ROOM – NIGHT  
[The room is still in the same mess it was before. SAM starts searching for the skull. He lifts and throws things out of the way, but he can't find anything.]

SAM

[to himself] Really, Dean? You can feel it.

[SAM starts searching the drawers of an old dresser. He sees a piece of paper under the dresser and picks it up. He reads the numbers written on it, but someone knocks him out with the telephone from behind. He falls to the ground. It is the man SAM bumped into earlier.]

ACT THREE

EXTERIOR – PATRICIA HOTEL – NIGHT

[There are several people and cops outside, after the alarm was set off. The man leaves the hotel, carrying a briefcase. He walks down the street, as the fake cop from before is hiding. The fake cop follows behind the man.]

INTERIOR – HOTEL ROOM – NIGHT

[DEAN opens the door.]

DEAN

Alright. We're good to go.

[DEAN sees SAM knocked out on the floor. He walks over to him.]

DEAN

Sam? Sammy!

[DEAN checks SAM's pulse and sighs in relief.]

EXTERIOR – ALLEYWAY – NIGHT

[The fake cop is following behind the man, with a gun.]

EXTERIOR – PATRICIA HOTEL – NIGHT

[SAM and DEAN leave the hotel and start walking.]

DEAN

Sure you're not drowsy? How many fingers am I holding up?

[DEAN holds up three fingers, but SAM ignores him.]

SAM

I'm fine.

DEAN

Okay, I'm just saying, you're taking a lot of shots to the head lately. I mean, I know that Disney Princess hair gives you some padding, but, uh…

[They hear noises coming from the alley and run in that direction.]

EXTERIOR – ALLEYWAY – NIGHT

[The man is lying on the ground, knocked out. SAM and DEAN stand above him.]

SAM

Yeah, that's him. Or at least I think that's the guy.

DEAN

Alright, well, if he clocked you, then who clocked him?

[The man starts to open his eyes. SAM gestures to DEAN as they see the man waking up.]

INTERIOR – PATRICIA HOTEL – NIGHT

[SAM, DEAN and the man, FATHER LUCCA, are sitting in the reception area. DEAN is going through the man's wallet. The man is holding a cloth to where he was knocked in the head.]

DEAN

Where is it?

SAM

The piece of paper you took off me – where is it?

MAN/FATHER LUCCA

I don't… He took it.

SAM

He? He who?

MAN/FATHER LUCCA

The other man. I-I don't know. I didn't see his face.

DEAN

Great. That's awesome.

SAM

Okay, okay. Let's start from the beginning. Who are you?

FATHER LUCCA

My name… my name is Lucca Camilleri.

[DEAN shows SAM the wallet.]

DEAN

Uh, Father Lucca Caman… yeri.

[DEAN throws the wallet to SAM.]

SAM

You're a priest?

FATHER LUCCA

Si.

SAM

Why are you here?

FATHER LUCCA

I'm searching for something.

DEAN

Let me guess – about yea big, used to be some holy dude's brain basket?

FATHER LUCCA

The skull of St. Peter. It was stolen from a nunnery, my parish, eight days ago. They asked me to get it back.

SAM

Really?

FATHER LUCCA

Our local police can't handle something like this, and the sisters, they have faith in me.

DEAN

How's that working out for 'em?

[SAM is searching on his phone while he looks at the wallet.]

SAM

So, what? You just thought you'd uh… come here and steal it back?

FATHER LUCCA

No. I was gonna buy it. Thieves only understand one thing – money – so I-I-I brought money. All the money that we had.

[DEAN picks up the briefcase. He opens it to see a lot money in different currencies.]

FATHER LUCCA

My village is a small place, and Miele… when he vanished after the skull went missing, we all knew what he'd done. So, I followed him here.

DEAN

And killed him.

FATHER LUCCA

No, mio Dio (my God). No, I would never do that. When I arrived, he was already dead. I… and I didn't know what to do.

SAM

So you hit me?

FATHER LUCCA

The skull was gone. When I saw you found something, I-I-I lost my head, okay? Look, that relic means everything to my congregation. And I understand that sounds strange to you, but… Imagine you woke up one morning, and this thing you loved, this thing you and your parents and your children saw every week, this thing you prayed to since you were old enough to form words, was just gone. What would you do?

SAM

Try to get it back.

FATHER LUCCA

And I did. And I failed. And – and this never should've happened.

DEAN

Yeah, well, the world's a screwed place, padre. What are you gonna do about it?

FATHER LUCCA

Change it.

DEAN

Yeah, good luck with that.

FATHER LUCCA

It's not about luck, son. It's about effort. All the time, I hear people saying the world's not perfect. And they're right. It's not. But do you use that as an excuse? Do you use it to excuse your own sins? Your failings and your laziness? Do you use it to give a bad man power, because the world's not perfect? Or do you work? Do you try and improve things in whatever way you can? Guys, the world will never be perfect, but if good men do good things, it can be better. Every day can get better.

[SAM smiles as he listens.]

FATHER LUCCA

I-I'm sorry, I know I talk too much. I just… I just wanna go home.

DEAN

Without the skull?

FATHER LUCCA

Yes.

SAM

No. What if we get the skull back for you?

DEAN

Sam – excuse me. Can I talk to you?

[SAM and DEAN get up and walk away.]

SAM

What?

DEAN

The hell are you doin'?

SAM

We have to find it anyways.

DEAN

Yeah, and give it to Greenstreet and then get our fill up on Jesus juice.

SAM

Or we get the skull back and then we arrange a meet and then…

DEAN

What? Double-cross him?

SAM

Why not?

[DEAN scoffs as SAM takes out his phone.]

SAM

Okay, look. Look at this. Father Lucca Camilleri, born in Malta. He spent the last two decades of his life doing charity work all over the world – Africa, South America. He – he – he's a good guy. And what he said… I believe him.

DEAN

Great. So do I. But Friar Tuck over there, we don't owe him anything. Sammy, he sucker-punched you.

SAM

And I get why. I mean, if-if somebody, uh, if somebody stole the Impala, what would you do?

DEAN

Murder. I'd murder 'em all.

SAM

Right. My point being, I… I don't want a dick like Greenstreet or Scarpatti to win. Not this time.

DEAN

There'll be torture first. There'll be, like, a lot of torture, and then there'd – it would end up with death. If I can't have it, nobody can.

SAM

Were you even listening to what I was saying? Scarpatti and Greenstreet? What did I say?

[DEAN is staring angrily at SAM. SAM waves his hands in front of DEAN, but he isn't moving. SAM walks away, as DEAN snaps out of it and follows him.]

EXTERIOR – HIGHWAY – NIGHT

[The Impala drives down the road.]

INTERIOR – THE IMPALA – NIGHT

DEAN

Alright. It's a party. The guy who jumped you – you remember anything about him?

[FATHER LUCCA is sitting in the backseat.]

FATHER LUCCA

No. I-I'm sorry.

DEAN

Okay, what about security cameras?

SAM

Nope. There aren't any.

DEAN

Great. So we got nothing.

FATHER LUCCA

Wait. We got the number on the paper.

DEAN

The what?

FATHER LUCCA

SE-143382-IT99.

DEAN

Wow. That's some memory. Okay, well, what is it? A combination? Coordinates, maybe?

[SAM starts to look up the number on his laptop.]

SAM

No, no, no. It is, uh… it's a tracking number… for a package sent from Valletta, Malta, five days ago.

FATHER LUCCA

Where is it now?

INTERIOR – EXPRESS COURIERS – NIGHT

[A man rings the bell at the counter. A COURIER comes in from the back room.]

COURIER

Can I help you?

FAKE COP

You can say that.

[It is the FAKE COP from the hotel room. He hands over the piece of paper with the tracking number to the COURIER.]

EXTERIOR – STREET – NIGHT

[SAM, DEAN and FATHER LUCCA watch from the Impala as the fake cop leaves the Express Couriers with the package. He gets in his car and drives away.]

DEAN

There he is.

SAM

That's fake cop.

DEAN

Yes, it is.

[DEAN pulls the Impala out of parking and starts to follow the other car.]

EXTERIOR – SEATTLE – NIGHT

[A shot of the Speed Needle in the distance.]

EXTERIOR – WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

[The FAKE COP's car pulls into a warehouse lot. The Impala pulls up outside.]

FATHER LUCCA

Why did he bring the relic here?

DEAN

Don't know. Don't care. Alright, here's the play – we head in there and we kick fake cop's real ass.

SAM

Yeah. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Look at this.

[They all look out the window to see another car pulling into the lot.]

DEAN

What the hell?

[A man gets out of the driver's side and walks to the back of the car. MARGARET exits the car.]

DEAN  
Oh, look, it's your girlfriend.

SAM

So much for simple.

INTERIOR – WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

[MARGARET enters the warehouse as the FAKE COP follows her in, carrying the package.]

MARGARET

Everything's on schedule?

FAKE COP

Yes, ma'am, even with all the complications.

MARGARET

Complications are what I pay you for.

FAKE COP

Maybe we should talk about a raise.

MARGARET

No. We really shouldn't. Mr. Scarpatti, thank you so much for coming.

[MARGARET walks further into the warehouse, where SCARPATTI and his men are standing around a table.]

SCARPATTI

What can I say? When somebody's screwing me, I like to look into their eye.

MARGARET

No one's screwing–

SCARPATTI

Really? If it wasn't for me, that wouldn't even be here. Alright? I already made a deal.

MARGARET

With a dead man.

SCARPATTI

Well, he wasn't dead at the time.

MARGARET

Times change. Mr. Miele was the competition, so…

SCARPATTI

Yeah, so… you killed him?

MARGARET

I cornered the market.

SCARPATTI

Really? So I, uh, I suppose you don't plan on, um, honoring his price.

MARGARET

Oh.

SCARPATTI

So what if I say no?

MARGARET

Oh, if you won't pay, he will.

SCARPATTI

Who's "he"?

[GREENSTREET walks into the warehouse with his men.]

SCARPATTI

Huh. You know the deal's crap when we start drawing flies.

GREENSTREET

If that's what you think, there is the door.

SCARPATTI

Yeah, well, fat chance.

MARGARET

Now then… shall we begin?

[FAKE COP opens the package with a knife. He takes out a bag and places it on the table. He opens the bag to reveal the skull of St. Peter.]

EXTERIOR – WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

[DEAN is sitting in the Impala, FATHER LUCCA is now in the passenger seat, as SAM is in the warehouse.]

FATHER LUCCA

You're worried.

DEAN

You're not?

FATHER LUCCA

I… God will see us through.

DEAN  
Yeah, he really won't.

FATHER LUCCA

You're not a believer.

DEAN

Oh, I believe. Hell, I know. God? He doesn't give a damn about you or me or anyone else. So, if you're expecting some sort of a-a miracle to happen, well… good luck.

FATHER LUCCA

I'm sorry. I didn't mean that God would reach down and protect us. Of course, that's not going to happen. But I believe that all good things are God's things. And what your brother's doing, it's a good thing.

DEAN

Yeah, or a stupid thing.

FATHER LUCCA

Or both. Many times, they can be the same.

[SAM's voice is heard on DEAN's phone.]

INTERIOR – WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

SAM

Yeah, I got it. I got it. Just go easy.

[A man leads SAM into the warehouse. FAKE COP takes out his gun and aims it at SAM.]

SAM

Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa. Take it easy. Easy. I'm not here to fight.

FAKE COP

Then why are you here?

[SAM holds up the briefcase he is carrying, and FAKE COP takes aim at him.]

SAM

Just… may I?

[SAM opens the case to show them the money inside.]

SAM

I'm here to buy. So… let's make a deal. Okay? It's just business.

EXTERIOR – WARHOUSE – NIGHT

[DEAN picks up his phone as SAM continues.]

DEAN

He's in. Let's go.

[DEAN and FATHER LUCCA leave the Impala.]

ACT FOUR

[SAM drops the case on the table.]

MARGARET

Sam! So very, very good to see you again.

[SAM gives her a fake smile.]

GREENSTREET

I'm sorry. I thought you were working for me.

SCARPATTI

And I thought you were working for me.

SAM

Right, yeah. Turns out I'm working for me.

GREENSTREET

I don't trust him.

MARGARET

Oh, I don't know. I'm quite fond of Sam. And besides, money's money. Hmm?

[She takes out a notepad from her bag and rips a piece of paper out. She hands it to SAM along with a pen.]

EXTERIOR – WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

[A henchman is keeping guard. FATHER LUCCA approaches behind him.]

FATHER LUCCA

Pardon me.

HENCHMAN

The hell are you doing here?

FATHER LUCCA

Creating a distraction.

[DEAN comes up behind the henchman and covers his mouth. He takes his gun, as he puts him in a headlock, and starts dropping him to the ground.]

DEAN

"Creating a distraction"?

FATHER LUCCA

Lying, it's a sin.

[DEAN drops the henchman to the ground who is passed out. He checks the gun for bullets as FATHER LUCCA looks at the henchman on the ground.]

FATHER LUCCA

Is he okay?

[DEAN looks at FATHER LUCCA, before walking away.]

INTERIOR – WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

[MARGARET is standing at the table where the skull sits.]

MARGARET

Alright. I wanna make this simple. I want each of you to think of your price, your very best price, and write it down on a piece of paper. The one with the most zeroes wins. Agreed?

SCARPATTI

Yeah, whatever.

SAM

What he said.

[SAM looks down the paper in his hands.]

EXTERIOR – WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

[More henchmen are passed out.]

DEAN

Alright, that's all of 'em.

FATHER LUCCA

What now?

[DEAN cocks the gun.]

DEAN

You stay here and you stay down.

FATHER LUCCA

I'll say a prayer.

DEAN

Yeah. You do that.

[DEAN leaves to go into the warehouse.]

INTERIOR – WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

[SAM, SCARPATTI and GREENSTREET are all writing down their price. MARGARET walks to SCARPATTI's henchman and takes the paper. She then walks to GREENSTREET and takes his. She walks to SAM, as he finishes writing his price down. He shuts the case, and hands her his paper.]

MARGARET

[to SAM] Good luck.

[MARGARET hands the papers to FAKE COP.]

MARGARET

If you would.

FAKE COP

Sure. From Lurch [he points at SAM] over here, $634,000… and 2 cents.

[SCARPATTI laughs.]

SCARPATTI

2 cents.

FAKE COP

[to SCARPATTI] from the boss, $3 million.

GREENSTREET

Yeah, well, you tried. That's the most important part.

SCARPATTI

Really?

FAKE COP

[to GREENSTREET] and from Fats over there… nothing.

[FAKE COP holds up the paper which has a '0' on it.]

SAM

What?

SCARPATTI

Nothing?

MARGARET

Is this a joke to you?

GREENSTREET

Oh no. I intend to buy the skull… just not from you. Kill her.

[FAKE COP takes out his gun and aims it at MARGARET.]

SAM

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Easy.

GREENSTREET

Hand me the relic, and I will pay you $1 million cash right now.

MARGARET

Mr. Cromarty has been working for me for years, and I can assure you–

[FAKE COP/MR. CROMARTY shots MARGARET. She falls to the floor, dead.]

FAKE COP/MR. CROMARTY

Really should've talked about that raise.

[SAM moves out of the way as FAKE COP/MR. CROMARTY starts shooting at the henchmen. GREENSTREET and his man hide behind some equipment, as a shoot-out starts. SAM starts shooting at the others, as they all start shooting at each other. DEAN enters the warehouse, and starts shooting at the henchmen.]

EXTERIOR – WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

[FATHER LUCCA hears what is happening inside and continues to pray.]

INTERIOR – WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

[The shoot-out continues, and moves into a montage. SCARPATTI and his man are shooting at GREENSTREET's man, and he shoots at them. SAM and DEAN are shooting at the henchmen. DEAN takes both guns and moves forward, as he continues to fire. Outside, FATHER LUCCA continues to pray. Inside, FAKE COP/MR. CROMARTY shoots SCARPATTI, and he falls to the floor, dead. One of the men shoots FAKE COP/MR. CROMARTY. SAM shoots one of the henchman. FATHER LUCCA is now inside, and stops FAKE COP/MR. CROMARTY from shooting DEAN. They struggle, and FAKE COP/MR. CROMARTY shoots FATHER LUCCA.]

SAM

No!

[SAM shoots FAKE COP/MR. CROMARTY and he falls to the floor. SAM and DEAN rush over to FATHER LUCCA.]

SAM

Hey. Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. You alright?

FATHER LUCCA

I think I got shot.

[DEAN lifts up FATHER LUCCA's shirt to see only a little blood.]

DEAN

Looks like he just grazed you. A few more inches to the left and, uh…

FATHER LUCCA

It's a miracle.

[SAM and DEAN, with FATHER LUCCA behind them, search the warehouse and find GREENSTREET still hiding.]

GREENSTREET

I didn't know this would happen. I… I'll give you anything you want, huh?

DEAN

The blood, where is it?

GREENSTREET

It, uh… doesn't exist.

SAM

You… what? Wait a second. You told us–

GREENSTREET

Exactly what you wanted to hear. It was just a bit of…

DEAN

Chicanery?

GREENSTREET

Exactly.

DEAN

Well… chicane this.

[DEAN punches GREENSTREET to the ground.]

ACT FIVE

EXTERIOR – WAREHOUSE – NIGHT

[There are police cars outside the warehouse. A policeman leads GREENSTREET to a car and sits him inside.]

GREENSTREET

No, no, no, no. Wait. Don't – you – you – you've made a mistake.

EXTERIOR – AIRPORT – DAY

[SAM and DEAN stand in front of FATHER LUCCA.]

SAM

Are you sure you're going to be okay?

FATHER LUCCA

I am. Grazie mille. Thank you for everything.

DEAN

You know it's just a hunk of bone, right?

FATHER LUCCA

I do, but everyone, we all have faith in something, even if it's just "a hunk of bone."

SAM

By the way, I-I-I was reading about you. Um, what is, uh… Apostolic Protonotary Supernumery?

DEAN

A what now?

FATHER LUCCA

Oh. It-it doesn't mean anything. It's just a title the Pope gives for good works.

DEAN

The Pope gave that to you? What – you met the Pope?

FATHER LUCCA

Yeah. He called me un uomo santissimo.

SAM

What does that mean?

FATHER LUCCA

"A most holy man."

[SAM and DEAN look shocked, before they look at each other.]

FATHER LUCCA

What?

DEAN

Before you go, we're gonna need one more thing.

INTERIOR – THE BUNKER, WAR ROOM – DAY

[DEAN is sitting at the world map table, while holding a vile of FATHER LUCCA's blood. SAM walks into the room.]


	9. Chapter 9

PORTSMOUTH, RHODE ISLAND, 1925  
[INTERIOR, MEN OF LETTERS CAPITULUM SEVEN]  
[Chanting is heard as two robed and hooded men drag a struggling woman in a beaded flapper dress through the door into a candlelit bunker style room. They are followed by a leader dressed in an ornate burgundy robe carrying a chalice.]  
MEN OF LETTERS CULTISTS [chanting repeatedly] Insanidox koth munto  
[The scene cuts between the hooded men chanting and gathering items and images of the men shackling the flapper to a stone table.]  
FLAPPER [amid whimpers and sobs] No, please! No!  
[Emphasis is placed on a rusty metal box as the ornately dressed man prepares for a ritual. A chain is fastened around the still struggling flapper's middle. We see robed hands crushing a fruit into the chalice, pouring in blood and then a vial of glowing blue angel grace. The chanting stops and the leader begins.]  
LEAD MOL CULTIST [holding the chalice above the woman on the table] Insanidox koth munto...Yokoth.  
[The lead cultist puts the chalice on the table and removes a chain from around his neck. The chain has a large purple crystal pendant. He holds it over the chalice with his other hand held in benediction. The contents of the chalice begin to glow purple.]  
LEAD MOL CULTIST Insanidox koth munto, Yokoth.  
MEN OF LETTERS CULTISTS [repeating] Yokoth! Yokoth!  
[The crystal shoots a beam of purple light towards the ceiling where a interdimensional rift forms above the woman and the table. As the cultists chant, a large tentacle swoops out of the rift towards the woman who screams in terror.]

Lucifer taking a shower watches the blood drain down getting out of the shower he smiles he puts on a white suit smirking he writes a note and post it on the table in the Living room. Wings flapping he appears in an office smiling he snaps his fingers creates a throne that's connected to Heaven, Hell and Earth allowing someone to rule all three from that chair turning he sits in it and checks on Hell.

Smiling he sees hell is better than ever turning to Heaven he sees that everyone who's died is back and his laws are being followed shaking his head he finds the angels that serve him and connected them to hell and increase their power beyond that of a prince of hell then making certain they won't betray him he enters their mind making it impossible for them to betray him. Sighing he sends a message to be his voice and will in hell. Accepting the angels disappears with a darker shade of blue in their eyes and appears in hell. Lucifer sighing blinks as he finally looks at earth growling he finds the president and sends the message of making it possible to live in space. Smirking he gives him the name of a thousand scientist. Then he connects to his account and sends 24 trillion dollars to Pay for a complete overhaul of the countries leaving 2 trillion for the space project then giving the scientist the knowledge of how to make Mars like earth he turns to Mechanics and finds the million smartest of them and sends them knowledge on how to make Space stations and Space ships. He then sent a pulse out forcing the world leaders to all work together and give up all Nuclear materials to serve as gas and Oil for the space project then using his money he has the goblins create jobs for everyone in the world and buy buildings to serve as offices and apartments for the homeless can live in then telling them to buy all the unused land in the world he told them to rebuild Nature then he orders all abandoned property in the world to be that he look for people to live in space and sends that to the world leaders. Disconnecting he returns to heaven and connects to human's heaven and takes one percent of the soul power and puts it into heaven increasing every angel connected to heaven by ten percent then he takes another three percent and connects it to the throne which he duplicates and makes it where only he could sit in it then using the connection to heaven to make it where Heaven can create angels from souls and bring back dead angels and puts heaven in a constant loop allowing heaven to always have full power. Lucifer smirking finds an all the dead human babies and transforms them into either Monsters or the pagan gods and gives them false memories which he then aged them up and used them to power there new homes which he connected them too and sends them there which had the side effect of creating new afterlives which heaven now connected to sent souls in accordance to how the human lived making it where Heaven itself only accepts Farmers and Doctors and Hunters/Warriors that don't want to continue the fight those that do are made into a new type of angel the Guardian angels. Pulling out of the connection and chair Lucifer stands and looks around at his office shaking his head he snap his fingers turning the office into a King's study and throne room enlarging the room. sighing Lucifer locks the office door which was now Red and Black on the inside and White on the outside with runes that make it where only he could enter unless the other has permission from him. snapping again he makes it where all angels have an office to do there work which connects to them and allows them to do their duty. Nodding Lucifer allows only Ariel into his office and then he sends a pulse through the chair healing the remaining damage in an angel wing disappearing he feels heaven will be in good condition.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lucifer sits stunned at the news he just shivering in fear he knows he can't give up but against the armies breaking down the doors how can they win ... Wait join another but bring this dimension into that world and force this world God and Darkness to combine with that world but what world ... Hmm, that's it the Earth where Nick and Myself are the same being. **

**Nodding to his brothers he prepares for complete surrender and giving up his name as Lucifer hmm what could I be ... Samael his angel of Poison and Wrath that seems fair I'm sure he will give me that position for the planet for free. Nodding Lucifer starts chanting causing ( Chaos Fix Lucifer on my account on Archive of our own ) to listen to the agreement lightning up Lucifer fix his name change to Samael Archangel of Wrath and Poison Father of Jack Kline son of Samael Nephelim of the First legion under the command of this world's Gabriel who was ten times stronger than that worlds Lucifer at that time. **

**Lucifer King of this world offers Jack to learn under him then one day command his own seat once he learns enough. **

**Agreeing this world connects to Chaos Fix world with their Planets and Suns and Beings all adding themselves to this milky way and sending God and Darkness to the other combining into one. **

**Now Grey world is over **

**NO Plans for it **


End file.
